Who's Your Daddy?
by Ultrawoman
Summary: AU S2 Veronica Mars & 20 years post-S8 That 70s Show. Veronica Mars meets a young woman desperate to find the father she has never met; her mother, Jackie Burkhart, is less keen for her former lover to know the truth. Established LoVe and eventual JH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic idea has been bouncing around in my head for quite some time, and bits and pieces got written down months ago but I never really got serious about writing it til now. The crossover might seem weird to some, but I love both shows and this takes care of my need to write some decent LoVe without quite so much drama, and a futurefic for That 70s Show to fix my issues with the 8th Season. All will become clear if you keep reading, honestly it will! ;-)**

_**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters from Veronica Mars belong to Rob Thomas, and other people who aren't me; all recognisable characters from That 70s Show belong to David Trainer, Casey Werner, and other people who aren't me; new/unrecognisable characters belong to me (Ultrawoman) and should not be used elsewhere without permission.**_

Chapter 1

"You're the best, Wallace" Veronica Mars, daughter of top PI and former Sheriff of Neptune, Keith Mars, smiled as she ended her call and hung up the phone.

One more problem dealt with, or potentially dealt with at least, since her best friend had come through for her as he always did. She knew it was at least a little wrong to keep on asking him for favours, like swiping files from the Administrations office, especially when he could get into a lot of trouble for such a thing. Still, she told herself, it was just this one time, she wouldn't ask again... unless it was really important.

Taking a short break from cracking cases, Veronica pulled her school books towards her and attempted to at least achieve a little with her homework assignment. After all, one of the few promises she had to make to her father before he would agree to go away on a job for a couple of nights, leaving her alone at both the office and home, was that her homework would be done on time and properly. She was pretty good at keeping promises to her Dad, though a few little white lies occasionally occurred. Veronica told herself those were for his own good, and was almost certain he had his own secrets too.

"Okay" she said to herself, staring down at the page of math problems, and muttering to herself as she figured out the answer to the next one on the paper before her.

So engrossed was she in the text and numbers, the sound of the door opening and closing physically made her jump. She glanced up to see a young woman walking into the office. Older than Veronica but looking pretty good, the blonde pegged her at mid-twenties, maybe not a trophy wife since she didn't have the bling for it, but possibly trying to be one. She was certainly the right side of the class divide, and had a way with her walk that suggested she knew all too well that she was the right side of beautiful too.

"Um, I'm looking for Keith Mars?" she said, looking around as if she were lost suddenly.

"I'm afraid Mr Mars is out right now" Veronica told her, "but I'm his assistant, Veronica, and if you'd like to give me some details, we may be able to help you?" she suggested, gesturing for the as yet nameless woman to take a seat on the other side of the desk.

With a huffy little sigh escaping her lips, she was clearly not impressed at having to speak to an assistant instead of the actual PI she'd come to see. Still, she would take what she could get given the circumstances. Her business here was too important to be put off for even one more day.

"So, how can we be of assistance, Miss...?" Veronica prompted as she pushed her school books aside and sat pen poised over a yellow legal pad.

"Kennington" the brunette filled in a she hung the strap of her purse over the arm of the chair and crossed her legs, "Brittany Kennington, and I need you to find someone for me" she explained as Veronica nodded her understanding and scribbled down the potential clients name, "It's my father"

"Okay, and when was the last time you saw him?" Veronica asked as carefully as she could.

"I never have" Brittany admitted sadly, "He and my Mom broke up way before I was born"

"I'm guessing 'way' is less than nine months?" Veronica smiled, but Brittany didn't.

Instead the poor woman looked somewhat shamefully away, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear like a nervous habit.

"Actually" she said as she glanced over at Veronica once again, "They weren't really together when they, y'know, got together and made me" she said with a look.

Veronica wasn't entirely sure what that meant, though she had a couple of ideas. Still, they were getting off track and the client was getting uncomfortable so it was obviously time to change the subject and move on.

"So, you never met your father" she repeated, "If I may ask, why the sudden urge to see him?" she checked, knowing sometimes it was best to know in advance what exactly you were dealing with in these cases.

"I only found out anything at all about him a few months ago" Brittany sighed, "See, when I was little, I had a different Dad, I guess a Step-Dad but he was the only guy I ever had in my life" she explained, "Anyway, when I was eight, he and my Mom broke up, and I never really knew why. Honestly, I didn't care much, I was never all that close to him, and he certainly wasn't interested in me" she said with a sad shake of her head, "When I got older and started dating, God I had some awful relationships, and one night when I was crying my heart out over some asshole who didn't even matter, saying even my Dad couldn't love me so why should any other guy, my Mom told me the man I always thought of my father wasn't at all"

"Wow" Veronica nodded in understanding, after all she knew what it was to have the wind totally taken out of your sails by the news that maybe your father wasn't who you thought; to be told outright by your Mom that you definitely are not the product of her marriage like you always thought - that had to be a particularly nasty shock, "but you said this was when you started dating?" she said with a frown, "I'm guessing that was a couple of years ago?"

"Try ten, but thank you" Brittany smirked at Veronica's delicately erring on the side of caution when guessing her age, "Even when she told me about my real Dad she didn't tell me much, and honestly, I didn't care" she shook her head, "I guess you could say I went on a feminist kick, all rage against men and everything" she laughed to herself as she recalled the wilder times of her life, "I swore off men altogether. I said it worked for my Mom, it'd work for me" she smiled, "but it didn't last"

"I'm guessing you met someone" Veronica smiled back at the woman who seemed a lot less snotty now she'd got her talking.

"Not just someone" she sighed, "_The_ one, and he showed up right when I wasn't even looking for him. It's always the last guy you expect to be perfect for you that winds up being just that"

"Tell me about it" the blonde said with a knowing look as her own romance with Logan Echolls came to mind.

From pseudo-friends to the greatest enemies, and now so much in love it hurt sometimes. Veronica cold hardly believe the way their relationship had evolved and yet she wouldn't change the path they'd taken, however painful it might've been. it had made the both of them who they were, and their relationship as it was, which was as near to perfect right now as anything ever was in Neptune. With spring break fast approaching, they had plans to spend it all together, and she couldn't wait.

"So anyway" Brittany continued, bringing Veronica back from her dreamworld in a flash, "Next thing I know I'm planning a wedding, and Mom's getting emotional and reminiscing" she rolled her eyes, "I don't know, she's talking about some big romance from back in the good old days, and I'm loving this guy she's spinning a tale about"

"Your real Dad?" Veronica guessed and Brittany nodded that she was indeed right.

"You're good at this, aren't you?" she smirked, "So suddenly Daddy Dearest isn't sounding so bad, and when I asked my Mom if she would mind if I wanted to meet him, she was pretty okay with it. Stunned, but okay" she explained, "I'd so love to have him at my wedding, you know?"

"I'm sure you would" Veronica nodded and smiled as she adjusted the pen in her hand, "So, last known address? Any photographs or at least a good physical description?" she asked, glancing down at the page, "Oh, most important of course, we didn't get to a name yet"

"Last address and photo are right here" Brittany said, producing a piece of paper bearing a few neatly written lines, and a picture from out of her purse, which Veronica quickly looked over, her eyes widening.

"Wow, I guess those horror stories you hear about 70s fashions are true" she said as Brittany laughed.

"I know, right" she rolled her eyes, "but that's the last picture my Mom has, and the Wisconsin address"

"And a name?" Veronica prompted for the most important details she'd yet to get an answer on.

"Steven Hyde" Brittany said with a smile, "That's my Dad"

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Apologies for the huge delay in updating this fic. As some of you will know I've been having huge computer problems and a pretty hectic RL in general! Thanx to all those who reviewed Chapter 1, and here we are (finally) with Chapter 2 - I hope you're still interested in reading it! :-)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 2

"Is that you, Britt?" Jackie called, when she heard the door open and close.

"Who else has a key, Mom?" her daughter rolled her eyes as she entered the living room and found her mother half in one of the cupboards, surrounded by cardboard boxes full of ornaments, glassware and knick-knacks that might be displayed.

"Hey, I don't care how old you get, don't use that tone with me" the older woman snapped, just this side of harsh, as she got to her feet and dusted off the knees of her pants, "Anyway, where have you been? I really need your help getting all this stuff tidied away" she asked as moved past her daughter to another box that needed opening.

"I, er... I was walking" Brittany said awkwardly, dumping her bag in an armchair and moving to peer out of the window, "Y'know, exploring, discovering..."

"And?" Jackie prompted, knowing from the way her daughter wouldn't look at her that there was more to it than that.

"And maybe I stumbled into the office of the local PI?" she said carefully, ever mindful of upsetting her Mom.

The two of them really only had each other, and nothing was worth losing the tight mother-daughter bond they'd developed over the years. Not that Brittany had done anything that ought to make Jackie either upset or mad at her. She had said she was okay with her one time boyfriend, Steven Hyde, being found and invited to attend the event of the year that was the Kennington/Jefferson wedding. Still, Brittany was very aware that as comfortable as her Mom pretended to be about all this, she wasn't quite as happy as she might be at the prospect to coming face to face with her ex.

"That's cool" Jackie said nonchalantly as she dug into a box marked 'Awards' retrieving a gold-coloured statuette that was far from classy in her own opinion.

"And there it is" Brittany muttered to herself as she flopped down into the cushions of the nearest couch staring at her mother, whom she towered over by several inches when standing, "Mom, why do you always do that?" she asked, as she watched her arrange items around the room.

"Do what?" she asked, not even looking at her daughter, because she knew very well what she meant and just didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't know" Brittany admitted with a sigh, "You just... you go all weird. It's like you don't care but I know you do"

"Whatever" Jackie huffed as she moved to open up a dresser door, looking as if she might be deciding where to put things and yet not actually doing it.

Brittany shook her head and silently smiled. Her Mom was the best, but sometimes she could be so weird. Lately it was every time Steven Hyde's name came up, but she'd done it before. Every time things got hard and she was trying to put a brave face on it, she was all 'whatever' and 'that's cool', with appropriate shoulder shrugs and nonchalant tone. Brittany never understood where the sudden attitude change came from, maybe one day she would find out.

"Britt, I'm sorry" Jackie apologised when she looked over at her now quiet daughter and noticed a thoughtful look on her face, "It's not that I don't want you to see your Dad, you have a right to meet him and get to know him" she said as she came to sit beside her, "I just... I don't know how I'm going to face him" she admitted, with a shake of her head.

"But you have so much to be proud of" her daughter insisted, "You had a great career in advertising and then fashion, and hey, look how well I turned out" she said with a look that made her mother smile.

"I am proud of my achievements" Jackie said, as she hugged her little girl, who wasn't so little anymore, "but that's not what I meant" she shook her head as they parted a moment later, "Brittany, I never even told him you existed for the first eight years of your life" she said sadly, "It's my fault he wasn't around to raise you"

"But you tried to tell him" her daughter reminded her, "You sent that letter, it wasn't your fault it got returned" she insisted.

Jackie knew she was right, but if she'd only told Steven about the baby they'd created a little sooner, before he'd had a chance to get out of Point Place and disappear where no-one could find him... but life could not be lived by ifs, buts and maybes. Jackie had learnt the hard way that a decision made could not easily be undone. The day she'd announced she was leaving Point Place, and what followed, was all her own doing. It was down to that particular night that Brittany had come to exist and for that reason, Jackie could never regret that one insane and last night with Steven Hyde. Still, a part of her at least wished she'd behaved differently afterwards, even if she wouldn't change the night in question...

_* Flashback - 25th August 1980 - Forman's Basement, Point Place, Wisconsin*_

"Oh" Jackie's surprised reaction caught the attention of the only person in the basement.

Steven Hyde turned from his usual seat to peer at her as she descended the stairs.

"You were expecting someone else?" he checked and she nodded her head, folding her arms defensively as she came to stand behind the couch.

"I thought maybe Donna was down here" she said, shifting awkwardly, "but obviously not, so..." she left her sentence hanging there, the end of it made obvious as she made for the back door that led outside.

"Jackie" his voice saying her name made her stop, her hand not quite reaching the doorknob as she turned back to glance at her ex, "Did you really mean what you said earlier? You're gonna leave again, just like that?"

The little brunette took in a breath and slowly let it out. Here was the one person she knew she would miss most when she left Point Place, but leave she must.

"Yes" she nodded once, punctuating the word as she said it, "Steven, there's nothing left for me here anymore" she repeated words she had spoken earlier to the whole gang, "I was already clutching at straws, I have been for months now, I mean that whole thing with Fez" she said, rolling her eyes as she moved back across the room and perched on the couch next to his chair, "Steven, I was just trying to find someone to cling to, and I knew even when I was doing it that it was never going to work out" she shook her head.

"So, just because you have no boyfriend you have to skip town?" he said, the words coming out a little more nastily than he meant for them to.

He didn't want to hurt her, not really, but what she was doing was hurting him, and he hated her just a little bit for being able to do that. Her power over him should be long gone, if it ever existed at all, but deep down he still wanted her, still loved her, and really did not want her to leave.

"Steven" she sighed, "It's not just that. Michael is gone already, things are awkward with Fez, Donna and Eric will be married before you know it, and with my parents gone... what do I have to stay for?" she asked him, almost wishing he would give her a reason, and yet in her heart knowing he wouldn't.

Hyde hesitated a minute. He could ask her to stay for him, he wanted to do that but it couldn't be the right thing to do. They had made so many attempts at being together, and each and every time one of them screwed up and the other got hurt. They wanted different things, she wanted marriage and kids and a rose-covered home with a white picket fence. He wanted to live a while longer before he got tied down, and his want or even love for her wouldn't change either of their views on the future.

"Okay" he nodded once, "Well, if you are going to escape out of this place, we should at least go out and celebrate" he suggested, getting to his feet and offering her his hand, "Come on, Jackie. Just a couple of beers for old times sake?" he said, glad that through the tinted shades he always wore she shouldn't be able to see the pleading in his eyes.

"For old times sake" she echoed with a ghost of a smile as she put her hand in his and allowed herself to be pulled up from the seat and led out of the door.

_A few hours and many beers later..._

"And that time when Kelso fell off the water tower" Hyde laughed long and loud as he fell in through the basement door, Jackie almost landing on top of him as she laughed just as hard.

"And that other time when he fell off the water tower" she giggled, apparently having lost all self-control a few hundred beers ago.

She and Hyde had started reminiscing and remembering at one bar before moving on to another. They'd later ended up realising it was cheaper to buy a couple of six packs and just hang out in his car, slowly getting lost in so many funny stories, and for the first time in a long time just enjoying each others company. When it got late they realised they ought to head home, though Hyde was in no fit state to drive.

"We can walk" Jackie had declared, though even putting one foot in front of the other had proved tricky, particularly for her.

Steven held onto her as she staggered down the street, the pair of them laughing over tales from the past, Kelso's antics, Eric and Donna's rocky relationship, and Fez's terrible repeated attempts at a decent love life. These were things to think on happily, and much easier to talk about than their own messed up romance that'd gone so wrong too many times.

Now as Jackie literally fell onto the couch and Hyde collapsed over the back looking down on her, all the humour went away. All that was left to do was talk about them, and that was too hard right now. The laughter and words all gone, Jackie looked up at Steven, trying to read his expression through the dark glasses he always wore. She couldn't make it out, and she was almost too afraid to try when she realised what that look might mean.

"I need another drink" she said, attempting to pull herself up over the arm of the couch.

It was not an easy manoeuvre and seeing her struggle led Hyde to moving to help her. He reached for her hand and tried to pull her up over the end of the furniture, neither of them realising it would have been easier if she'd just got off the side! Instead they continued in their ridiculous tug of war which was never going to work out. Instead of Jackie getting up, Steven Hyde found himself falling down, and straight on top of his ex-girlfriend.

"Steven!" she squealed, though she couldn't be entirely angry.

It wasn't in the least his fault, and though the moment started out awkward as hell, especially when they found it complicated to get off each other, it wasn't long before they stopped trying so hard. The moment was familiar, took the young couple back to when this was how things were all the time.

"Jackie..." he whispered, a hand going to her hair as he finally dipped his head and planted his lips on hers, the pair of them giving in to a long anticipated kiss.

She meant to push him away, tell him this was stupid and wrong, but it didn't feel that way. No, for the first time in a long time, Jackie felt comfortable, at peace, and happy in the embrace of a man she had always loved and always would. Steven Hyde was scarcely less pleased to find himself here again, back in Jackie's arms where he always truly felt he belonged, the only place he ever really felt he belonged. Tonight this was where they would stay, close as two people could be to each other, one last time, before they parted ways forever.

_* Flashforward - 2005 - Kennington's House, Neptune, California *_

"Mom, hey!" Brittany waved a hand in front of her mothers face to get her attention, "Where'd you go?" she asked, looking somewhere between concerned and amused by the way Jackie had zoned out so easily.

"The past" the brunette said flatly, "A very long time ago"

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here's the thing, I know some people are reading this (the traffic figures tell me that) but with just one review on the previous chapter, I'm wondering if these readers plan to continue with the story. Do you like it? I'd love to know please!**

_**(For disclaimers, etc. - see Chapter 1)**_

Chapter 3

"Knock, knock" Logan said as he mimed rapping his fist on the space beyond the already open door.

Veronica smiled from behind her desk, pleased as ever to see her boyfriend. The grin on her face faded slightly when she realised she was in fact supposed to go meet him, not the other way around, which probably meant she was running very late. A glance at the clock in he corner of her computer screen confirmed her fear.

"Oh God" she said, looking pained as Logan came to perch on the edge of her desk, "I'm the worst girlfriend ever" she said, letting her head fall onto the desk with a light thud.

"No, you're not" he assured her, stroking her hair back out of her face as she looked up at him, "but you might try not to get quite so into your PI thing when we're on a clock, Miss Mars" he said, leaning over to kiss her lips, "The movie started a half hour ago" he told her, though he didn't look too angry about it, just maybe a little disappointed.

"I'm so sorry, Logan" she said, looking genuinely apologetic, "I just got into this case... it's a little more complicated than it first seemed" she explained, as she tapped a few keys on the computer and frowned once again.

"Can I help?" he asked, moving around the desk to see.

He took it as a good sign when she didn't immediately close the lid of laptop down and hide everything. Of course, Logan understood that privacy was paramount in the private investigation biz, but Veronica ought to know that he could keep a secret, and she'd always been fast enough to let Wallace in on anything she thought he might help her with.

"I don't know, maybe" the blonde admitted as Logan leant over her shoulder and read from the screen.

"Brittany Kennington, daughter of Arthur John Kennington" he read aloud, "Kennington... Why do I know that name?" he frowned slightly as he considered it.

"Possibly your Mom and Trina had dresses by Jackie Kennington, formerly Jackie Beulah Burkhart" she pointed at the name on the screen, then flipped windows to show the brunette she spoke of receiving an award of some kind for one of her most stylish creations.

"Wow, she's pretty hot for a Mom" Logan's eyes practically lit up at the sight of Brittany's mother, much to Veronica's equal annoyance and amusement, "but nowhere near as hot as you" he amended when she glanced at him with an odd expression.

"Man, do I have you well trained or what?" she said with a smirk, as she kissed his cheek and turned back to her computer, "So, anyway, it seems our Mrs Kennington told her daughter, Brittany, a bit of an untruth about Daddy Dearest"

"And you're trying to figure out what it is?" Logan checked, at which his girlfriends shook her head.

"Nope, that part we know" Veronica explained, "Seems the Kenningtons little girl was born just six short months after they were married. Nine months before the happy arrival, Jackie had only just moved to Chicago, which either makes her a ginormous slut who slept with a guy practically the first day they met, or the more likely option, she was pregnant before she ever left her home town of Point Place, Wisconsin" she said smartly, "And this guy, is the real father" she said, handing a photo to Logan who immediately burst out laughing.

"Wow" he said, through chuckles, "That's... very groovy, man" he joked about the severe seventies style of the man in the photograph.

"That's the only picture Brittany has, and it was taken in 1979" Veronica explained, "Unfortunately, within two years of that picture it's like this guy just disappears off the face of the Earth. I have no record of him" she sighed, leaning back in her seat, still staring at the computer screen as she wracked her brains for a different direction to go in, a different search engine or database to try.

"Steven Hyde" Logan read from the back of the photo, "Not so famous as his ex, huh?" he said, putting the picture back on the table, watching Veronica shake her head.

"Not even close" she complained, "This should be so easy!"

"Easy? To track a persons long lost father down?" Logan checked, "I know you're good, Mars, but you can't expect this stuff to just fall in your lap every time"

"I know, but this is something I can usually just do" she explained, firing up her usual sources, "See, it should be as easy as plugging in names and hitting go" she told him as she punched in his own name 'Logan Echolls', followed by 'Aaron Echolls' as father and 'Lynn Lester' as mother. A moment later, up shot a tonne of information she ought not to be privy too, though very little had anything to do with the famous status of the family.

No, this was the same stuff she could usually access on anyone, bank account information, medical files, that kind of thing. What stunned Veronica more than anything was to realise that information regarding one Lynn Lester had entries beyond the date she supposedly died...

"Why do I get the feeling your Dad ran every one of these checks and stuff on me the minute he found out we were dating?" Logan rolled his eyes, not really looking at the screen, til he realised his girlfriend was practically hypnotised by something written there, "Veronica?" he prompted, before following her gaze and realising what had caught her attention like this.

Money had been moved from accounts under his mothers maiden name, accounts he was sure he didn't know she had and doubted his father would either. Very little bore the name Lynn Lester these days, everything was Echolls, if only because that name always carried more weight. Now, of course, it was less popular to be associated with the name of a killer, a suicidal woman, and a spoilt actress. Logan was the only decent and sane member of the family left, though honestly he couldn't bear to face the masses most of the time who would judge him on his family's reputation. Thankfully, he had Veronica and her Dad to see him through all this, and for that he was eternally grateful. If this turned into another drama, they'd be by his side in this too, he was certain.

"This can't be right" his girlfriend muttered as she pushed more buttons in a series of frantic clicks and then proceeded to frown harder, "Has Trina been using your Mom's name again?" she checked with Logan who shook his head.

"I doubt it" he told her, "After the last time, I talked to Aaron about it and everything was shut down, all the accounts and cards that he knew about, they were stopped and finished with" he explained, "All the money came to me"

"Then, I don't understand" Veronica admitted as she continued down the page, noting several transactions listed, all in the past couple of months, and all within California, "Either someone is committing some sick fraud" she said, "Or..."

"Or, what, Veronica?" Logan checked, barely breathing as he realised what this might really mean.

She considered her answer for a moment, not wanting to get his hopes up but not knowing what else to say right now.

"Or maybe your Mom really is still alive?" Veronica admitted at last, praying she was right, after all, if she wasn't, news like this was sure to break Logan's heart all over again if it turned out to be untrue.

Veronica was beyond tired as she sat back in her seat and gulped down a little more coffee. She'd been working for hours upon hours, first on the case she was being paid for, and then on another for her boyfriend's peace of mind.

Tracking down Brittany Kennington's mysterious father, the elusive Steven Hyde, proved near impossible, but at least he was supposed to be alive somewhere. The real shock had been discovering that Lynn Echolls, Logan's suicidal mother, may not have been the one seen falling from the Coronado Bridge where her car had been abandoned. Instead, it seemed it might have been an elaborate set up, and Lynn, now going by her maiden name of Lester, may be living it very much large in Northern California.

Of course, there were other explanations, that was what Veronica had made certain she explained to her boyfriend. Logan was so shocked yet thrilled to think Lynn might be out there somewhere, as any loving son would be. Unfortunately, Veronica knew only too well how unfounded his joy might be. As she thought about it, she came up with a dozen other explanations for the information they'd seen on the computer screen. Before she let her boyfriend get too excited, she convinced him he must let her make several checks, get hold of a couple of contacts, do a little digging. It had taken a while to make him see it was the best plan, but eventually he had relented and gone home, making Veronica promise to call him if she found anything concrete.

She promised she would contact him the very moment she had anything definite to tell him. As yet it hadn't happened, and Veronica realised as she checked her watch that it was way past midnight. Not only had she got nowhere fast trying to identify if this Lynn Lester was really the one she used to know, there had been very little achievement made involving Steven Hyde either.

Pushing her hair back off her face, Veronica stared down at the picture on her desk.

"Parents, huh?" she said, as if to the guy that appeared to be staring back at her from the photograph could see her too, albeit through tinted glasses, "A missing father who doesn't even know he has a kid, and a mother..." she said, glancing at her computer screen, "that ran out on the kid she supposedly loved" she sighed, looking back at the picture, "Not exactly a picnic for anybody. I guess I should at least be thankful I have a Dad who cares, and a Mom who did once" she said with a smile that wasn't as happy as all that.

It still hurt that her own mother, Lianne, would choose alcohol and money over her, but Veronica knew she couldn't dwell on that. Her father loved her, that was more than some people could say, one of whom was Brittany she noted as she rubbed her tired eyes. It was beyond late, and Veronica knew she really had to go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow, after she was rested, she would worry about Logan's Mom and Brittany's Dad and everything else.

Gathering her things together, Veronica had one too many books and pieces of paper. Picking them up in one go sent a few things skittering onto the floor, including a magazine she hadn't gotten past the front cover of yet. With an annoyed huff she parked her armful of books back on the table and bent down to pick up her fallen glossy. She stopped short when she spotted something, or rather someone on the open page before her.

"No way" she declared as she picked up the magazine and put it up on the table, angling the lamp to get a better view of the picture her eyes had been drawn too, "Hello, Stevie J Barnett, elusive record producer" she said to herself as she rifled through a folder and placed the dog-eared photograph of Brittany's father next to the magazine, "Or should I say Steven Hyde" she smiled comparing the two pictures that were almost definitely of the same man, "Bingo!"

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope my readers are still with me on this very odd fic. Thanx for the latest reviews, and remember, feedback helps me a lot!**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 4

Brittany Kennington straightened the picture frame on the opposite wall of her room, then very deliberately fell back onto her king size divan. Her Mom had chosen well with this house, it was almost a shame Brittany wouldn't be staying long, not that John's place was far away and she knew she would be totally happy in her marriage to him. Gazing down at the impressive rock on her finger, the brunette smiled dreamily as she thought of her upcoming big day. Less than one month from now, she would glide down the aisle in white satin and lace, towards the man of her dreams, and sail off into the sunset to live happily ever after.

It was a beautiful idea, but in all honesty Brittany wasn't so naive as to think she and John would be happy every day for the rest of their lives. Nobody was lucky enough to never suffer hardship, no matter how rich they were or how much they loved each other. Brittany knew her mother's life had been far from easy, in spite of the fortune Grandpa Jack and Grandma Pam had at their disposal. One in jail before she was born, the other still dating guys a half or even a quarter her own age, Britt hardly had grandparents to be proud of. As for the other side of her family, well, that was a complete mystery. She still used the name Kennington, as her mother did, but neither of them should really have it. It was in all the labels of the clothes Jackie designed, and it was what Brittany would say on her wedding day, but it wasn't who they were, not really.

They'd kept the name in order to stick together, so Jackie said. She was making a career with the name Kennington long before step-daddy walked out of their lives. Besides, Brittany was being raised a Kennington too, and it seemed wrong somehow to make them both Burkharts. The only other option for Brittany was her real father's last name and that she had not known for the first sixteen years of her young life. Now it was all she wanted to know, so desperate was she to know just exactly where she came from.

It wasn't that she wasn't totally grateful to Jackie and all she had tried to do for her. Brittany never reproached her Mom for lying to her about who her father really was, because she knew marrying Arthur Kennington was her way of making things right. She wanted the best possible start for Brittany so she married a guy who would love them both, see they were well kept and happy, at least for a few years, but apparently not forever.

Brittany honestly couldn't blame either her Mom or her Step-Dad for their behaviour, and she could hardly blame her real Dad either since he had no idea she even existed yet. That was going to be one hell of a bombshell for everybody, but Brittany was none the less excited as well as nervous about meeting Steven Hyde. Her Mom was somewhat less thrilled, but as Brittany had reminded her, she had every reason to be proud of the way her life had turned out, plus it wasn't as if she never tried to tell him about their daughter, it was just a little too late by the time she decided the time was right.

Brittany turned away from the glare of her engagement ring and sighed, staring at the framed photo on her nightstand. Herself and her mother, arms around each others shoulders, all smiles and laughter as they so often were. They'd been together through thick and thin, and despite how busy Jackie often had been with work, she always had time for Brittany. Now she was done raising her daughter and had worked enough she could retire still in her forties, with time left over to enjoy the life she'd built single-handedly for the most part.

Jackie was not one to sit on her ass and wait for others to do things for her. That would've surprised the people she used to know in her hometown, or so she told her daughter, but Brittany had never seen her mother be anything but busy the whole of her life. She always wanted to be working on something, and there were plenty of jobs around the house that the hired help could do which Jackie insisted on doing herself. Brittany had respect for that, a respect for her mother and those that worked for them, that was perhaps lacking in some other people her age, brought up with a priveliged life style.

"Britt!" her mother's voice came loud and clear as Jackie reached the top of the stairs.

"In my room!" she called back, smiling as she sat up on her bed and greeted her as she came into the room with the phone in her hand.

"John for you" she told her, passing the handset over, "I can't wait for your extension to get connected" she rolled her eyes, moving to leave the room.

"Hey sweetie" Brittany greeted her future-husband with a grin even though he couldn't see it.

Beyond the door, Jackie listened in on the conversation a moment, despite her better judgement, feeling a little nauseous as she heard her daughter talk about her mission to find and meet her real father. Of course, Jackie wanted Brittany to know Steven, and for him to know he had a grown up child, but it was going to be so beyond awkward when it came to facing him again.

'If only I hadn't been so dumb, maybe Britt wouldn't need a PI to find Steven' she thought to herself as she moved to head back down the stairs.

Of course, Jackie often told herself that Steven was far from the father type, sometimes managed to convince herself that even if Hyde had known the truth he'd have run a mile. At other times she was more honest with herself, knowing the kind and caring nature Steven had often shown her and simultaneously hidden from the rest of the world, even from his closest friends most of the time. No, Steven would've been a great husband and father, as he had been a friend and lover to Jackie. She had no doubt in her mind he would've stayed longer than Arthur Kennington had, if she'd only given him the chance, but she never had, and that had led to her going it alone for the most part.

Living off funds from her former and current businesses, Jackie Burkhart-Kennington had just bought her third home here in Neptune, so she could be near to Brittany and John as much as possible. Up to now, her time had mostly been split between her other two homes in LA and NY, but with her future-son-in-law's promotion bringing him here to Neptune, she knew she'd need somewhere close by - Britt was all she had left these days.

"Could've had a husband, Jacks" she muttered to herself as she reached the bottom of the stairs and sat down right there, "Could've had everything if you'd just told him... but you didn't even say goodbye"

_* Flashback - 18th October 1980 - Forman's Kitchen, Point Place, Wisconsin*_

"I can't believe you're going to run away like this, Jackie" her best friend Donna looked completely bemused by the whole situation as the pair sat opposite each other at the table.

"I'm not running, Donna" the little brunette said definitely, "I've been talking about leaving for a month now, everyone knew this day was coming"

"But why this weekend? Why wait until Hyde and Fez go away to visit Kelso, and then disappear without saying goodbye to them?" she asked, "Exactly which one of them are you trying to avoid, and why?"

"I have to go" Jackie told her, tears welling in her eyes as she spoke, "This opportunity has come up, I'd be a fool to pass it up just because the guys aren't here"

"I know" her friend nodded once, "but it seems like such a weird coincidence" she said sceptically.

Honestly, Jackie hadn't been acting right in months, not exactly like herself since her last break-up with Hyde. Dating Fez was the craziest point on her friends romantic life, Donna was sure, but even after that things had just felt wrong. By the time the red-head got to asking Jackie what was going on, she couldn't really blame her for not wanting to share. A lot of water had gone under the bridge and two young women, who had been unlikely best friends for a while, suddenly realised they'd drifted and moved on this past year. Donna befriended Hyde's stripper wife, Sam, then found the new guy, Randy, a distraction. By the time Eric returned, well, that was the final nail in the coffin of the Jackie/Donna friendship - they just didn't talk anymore. Now it was all too late to resurrect what they'd lost, as Jackie planned to leave town this very day, two months before Donna Pinciotti made an honest man of Eric Forman at what was set to be a beautiful Christmas-themed ceremony.

"You will come back for my wedding?" she asked then, knowing at the very least she wanted her one time best friend and confidante there.

"Maybe" the little brunette nodded once, knowing it was a complete lie.

By Christmas she'd be four months into her secret pregnancy and the plan was to be settled far away from here by then. Point Place had to be her past, just as Donna and Steven and all the people in it had become, through no real fault of their own. Jackie made a decision, the morning after her last night spent in Steven Hyde's arms. She knew he would regret their drunken union, and though she savoured the last few moments lying there in his embrace, committing every detail to a memory that would have to last her a life time, Jackie made the firm decision to get out of Wisconsin forever. Even when she discovered she was carrying his child, she couldn't change her mind. She thought about it once, but it didn't last, as he brought his latest girlfriend to the basement and introduced Jackie as nothing more than a friend. They were over, he was moving on with his life, and Jackie knew she quite literally had to do the same, before it was too late.

The sound of an engine outside alerted the young women at the table to the fact Eric had arrived home. He had taken his folks to visit Laurie, dropped them off, and returned with the intention of driving Jackie to the airport. It was to be a secret between the three of them, a pact not to be broken. Nobody was to know when exactly Jackie was leaving until she was long gone, and even Donna and Eric themselves had not been told the truth about her chosen destination.

"I guess this is it" Jackie smiled bravely as she reached up to hug Donna goodbye, "It's been great knowing you, you big giant!" she laughed through tears at her own joke, as the red-head did the same.

"Life won't be the same without you, midget" she returned the playful jibe, as Eric opened the rear door of the car and reminded Jackie they'd be late if they didn't go now, "You really think you'll be happy in LA?" Donna asked her friend through the open car window, and Jackie swallowed hard so as not to give away the truth of where she was headed.

"I'll be fine" she promised, "I'm gorgeous, stylish, and loud, Donna; I'm perfect for LA" she declared with a smile, as the red-head backed away from the car and Eric Forman pulled out of the driveway, parting old best friends forever.

Jackie watched the Forman house disappear from view, remembering all the happy times she had spent there, not just with that family but moreso with their adopted son, Steven Hyde. Without him even being there she felt she was leaving him behind in the worst possible way, but it was for the best, she told herself, it had to be.

_* Flashforward - 2005 - Kennington's House, Neptune, California *_

Jackie shook her head, snapping herself out of a twenty five year old daze that would do her no good at all. The past was dead and gone, could not be changed no matter how hard you wished for it. The future was what mattered, Jackie told herself, as she got to her feet and took a deep breath, the future she must ultimately spend as alone as she'd felt that day when she left Point Place, Wisconsin, forever.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heeelllooooo! Anybody out there reading this?**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 5

Logan Echolls knew he probably shouldn't be outside his girlfriend's door at this time of the morning. Honestly, he rarely saw the right side of lunch on days when he wasn't required to, and though today was Friday and a school day, he was still up ridiculously early. The truth was, he hadn't exactly gone to bed. He'd stayed in his room, laid down with the thought in his head that he should close his eyes and let dreams overtake him, but it never really happened. Logan's head was just too full, too busy with a hundred and one things that would never allow him to drift off to the land of nod.

Lynn Echolls, Logan's mother who had been presumed dead for several months now, may just be alive, and that was a concept he was having a tough time wrapping his head around. Of course, it would be beyond perfect to find out that it were true, that his Mom was out there somewhere for him to run too. At the same time Logan was acutely aware that this might all be another hoax as it had been several times before, and that even if Lynn was out there somewhere she clearly had a major reason to want to stay away and hide, even from her own son.

The only way Logan was going to find out the real truth was with Veronica's help. His friend-turned-enemy-turned-girlfriend was indeed a marvel, in more ways than one, and he loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone in his whole life, his mother being the only other person that came close. Sure, he'd loved Lilly, but never quite like this. Shaking all these serious thoughts away for a moment, Logan raised his fist to knock on the front door of the Mars residence, just a little apprehensive that even his early bird girlfriend would not be up yet. It was a relief when she appeared in the doorway, and a pleasant surprise to find her clad only in her nightwear and a dressing gown she was having problems keeping fastened.

"Logan, hey" she smiled, greeting him with a kiss as she let him into the house, "You're a little early to give me a ride to school" she noted pointlessly as he came inside, dropping a paper bag onto the counter top, and placing a tray with two take-out coffees next to it.

"Maybe I just couldn't wait to see my gorgeous girlfriend, and bring her breakfast" he said with a shrug, "Or maybe I hoped to catch you straight out of the shower" he said wickedly, making her roll her eyes yet laugh at the same time.

"You, Mr Echolls" she said, moving closer to him, "Have a dirty, dirty mind"

"But you love me anyway" he said confidently as they shared a brief kiss.

"Yeah, I guess" she said playfully, as he held her body close to his, the two of them losing themselves for a moment as their kissing continued and her dressing gown came open once again, sliding off one shoulder, "Cold coffee doesn't work for me" she said as she pulled away a little, covering herself up quickly.

"Understood" was Logan's response with an accompanying nod, knowing that clearly he shouldn't push his luck this morning.

They hadn't taken the big step yet, and though they had the opportunity right now, Veronica obviously wasn't ready, and that was okay with him... frustrating as hell, but okay. Besides, Logan hadn't come here for sex or even to make out in particular. There had been a much more serious subject on his mind all night, and his reasons for being here so early were because he needed Veronica's help.

"Truth time" he said as Veronica pulled herself up onto a stool by the counter and encouraged him to do the same, "The doughnuts and coffee were an afterthought, and whilst seeing you is always an incentive to come over..."

"You're actually here to see if I have anymore news" she finished for him, "About what we saw on the computer, about Lynn" she said, as he glanced away.

"Busted" he said with a look that made her smile and yet want to cry at the same time.

Poor Logan. She may have lost track of her mother but at least Veronica still had her father to depend upon. Aaron was vicious and abusive when he was around, and now even he was gone from Logan's life. Love and affection was non-existent in the Echolls house these days, and it broke Veronica's heart to think about it too much. She would love so much to bring Lynn back into their lives, to make Logan that happy, but she was also afraid of getting his hopes up for nothing. So far the search had brought up nothing more than he already knew and she was forced to tell him so between sips of coffee, the words burning her tongue even more than the hot liquid could.

"I'm sorry" she apologised, though it was not her fault, "I really wish I could tell you I have some kind of definitive proof that your Mom is out there, even better a number to call her on or an address to visit, but I don't" she shook her head, "I'm sorry"

"Hey, it's not your fault" he assured her, pushing her hair out of her face and leaning in to briefly kiss her lips, "I know you did your best"

"I'm not done yet" Veronica promised him sincerely, "I'll keep looking, Logan, I will. If she's out there, I'll find her. Whatever it takes" she assured him.

"I know" he nodded, holding her close a moment longer before she noticed the time and pulled away.

"I really need to get dressed for school" she told him, disappointed in herself if she were honest.

Staying there in Logan's arms for a make out was way more preferably than school, especially the last day before Spring Break when so many kids were going to be in the party mood already. It was far from a dream day for Veronica, but she would be a good girl and attend since she had no genuine reason to skip.

Backing away down the hall to her room, Veronica left Logan alone in the main room, and it didn't take him long to get bored. He figured he would be helpful and tidy up some, ditch the empty coffee cups, maybe take out the trash. Accidentally dropping a wrapper onto the floor, Logan leant to pick it up, almost tripping over BackUp as he came wandering through. In an attempt to right himself, Logan made a grab at the counter top, knocking into the fax machine and sending papers skittering to the floor.

"Damn" he cursed as he once again bent down to pick up the mess he'd made, and all in an attempt to be tidy!

Logan's eyes went wide as he caught sight of the words on the fallen pages he was retrieving. This was information about his mother, an address in Santa Barbara where she had been seen just a week ago. His heart hammered in his chest at the sight of such words and his mind spun at a mile a minute. It was this moment that Veronica chose to re-emerge from her room, still trying to get her hair up into a ponytail as she entered the kitchen.

"Logan...?" she frowned at the odd expression on is face.

"Why did you lie to me, Veronica?" he ground out, anger overcoming any joy he might've felt at the possibility of his mother being alive, "Why did you tell me you didn't know anything?" he slammed his fist against the counter, practically throwing the paper from the fax at her at the same time.

Veronica picked up the pages and ran an expert eye quickly down the information.

"Logan, I hadn't seen this" she assured him, looking up at him with a serious expression, "You know I would have told you if I knew this. Your knocking on the door this morning woke me up" she said as calmly as she could, determined not to lose her temper just because he had.

Veronica knew her boyfriend well enough to be used to his over-reactions by now, and honestly, although it hurt a little to have him think she would lie to him, she could understand how easy it was to lose it over something so very important. In a moment, she saw realisation dawn on Logan's face, and then guilt wash over him as he realised what an idiot he'd just been.

"Veronica, I'm sorry" he said immediately, "I didn't mean... I was just so thrown"

"I know" she nodded in understanding, an assurance that she wasn't mad at him, as she sat down with him, "Okay" she said as she fully read the pages he had skimmed through, "This is good, this is very good" she enthused a smile forming on her lips, "if this is accurate..."

"And it could be" Logan chimed in, half statement, half question, at least that was how Veronica heard it.

"It's highly possible" she told him, mindful of getting his hopes up but also reluctant to doubt the source that had sent her this information, "I guess the only way to know for sure is... road trip?" she suggested.

Logan wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry. Here was his girlfriend, a woman he loved like nobody else in the world, and miracle of miracles she seemed to have tracked down the mother he had just started to allow himself to believe was dead. Of course, this could all be a bust, an elaborate scam on someone's part to squeeze cash out of a dead woman's old fame and fortune. Still, Logan couldn't help but clutch at the straws laid out before him.

"We'd go together, right?" he checked, the usually sure of himself rich boy looking so very vulnerable right now.

"Of course" Veronica agreed with a genuine smile as she put her arms around him, "Like I'd make you go through this alone" she said, hugging him tight, "I'm just thinking... we could leave after lunch, cut the last couple of periods if that's not a problem for you... and of course it's not" she rolled her eyes as she realised how dumb her question was, "It is Spring Break after today so..."

"Ah, about that" said Logan as a thought occurred to her, "This might kind of wreck our big plans" he realised, but immediately Veronica shook her head, leaning in to kiss his lips.

"Don't worry about that" she assured him all was fine, and she wasn't at all disappointed, "The important thing is I'll be spending my time with you, and if I can help you get some closure one way or the other at the same time, so much the better"

"You might just be the most amazing girlfriend ever" Logan told her, his forehead resting against her own, "Seriously, Veronica. What did I do to deserve you?"

"Something wicked and bad, I'm thinking" she joked, moving out of his arms after planting another brief kiss on his lips, "Er, I have stuff to pack, and I'm guessing you do too so... you wanna head back home, get yourself a bag packed, then come pick me up for school in an hour or so?" she suggested.

Logan easily agreed and headed off in his car as his girlfriend had suggested. Alone again, Veronica ran through anything and everything she would need to do before they left. Turning around she spotted a folder of paperwork on the coffee table and remembered the real paid case she was supposed to be solving right now. Considering her options, Veronica moved to pick up the folder and flick through the contents. The man she was tracking down should be in LA, and with a potential sighting of Lynn Echolls just a couple of hours away from there, this could easily become a two-for-one deal if Logan didn't object.

Picking up the phone, Veronica's eyes moved between the paper in her hand to the phone and back as she dialled and waited three rings before someone finally picked up.

"Hi, Brittany, it's Veronica" she greeted her client, "No, no definite leads yet, but a possible" she admitted as the older woman immediately asked what news there was on her long lost father, "I was just wondering if you could answer a question for me. Do you know what line of work your Dad was in way back when, and also if he had any aliases, alternate names at all?"

"Um, I'm honestly not sure" came the vague and troubled answer, "I'm sorry, I'm not much help, Veronica. My Mom went out of town this morning so I can't even ask her, and honestly, it's all a little awkward when it comes to talking about Steven Hyde" she sighed sadly, "I don't like to push"

"That's fine, Brittany, I understand" the blonde smiled so her client would not realise how disappointed she was no be no further forward than the moment before, "I also wanted to let you know I'm headed out of town for a few days, but don't worry, your case is still high priority, and with a little luck when I get back I'll have good news for you"

"I really hope so" she said before the two young women ended their conversation, both hanging with a sigh waiting to escape their lips.

There was a long way to go before either of Veronica's current cases were solved, she knew. A very literal and long road that had yet to be travelled would take her to their conclusion, if she was lucky, of course.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay, there are still people reading - thanx for the feedback :-)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 6

Jackie Burkhart-Kennington sighed as she stared out of the plane window, watching the clouds float by. Sometimes she hated business trips, which was weird because high-flying and adored was all she had ever really wanted to be, and now here she was on her way to a meeting where that would happen, and it was the very last thing she wanted to do.

Painting on a smile over the torment inside got harder as she got older. As a young woman, Jackie had been the greatest actress and she knew it. How else would she have gotten out of Point Place so easy, charmed a rich man into marrying her and raising her child as his own. Arthur Kennington was a good man and he hadn't really deserved the trouble she brought him, Jackie knew that. She didn't blame him when he walked out, any more than he could blame her for never loving him enough.

With a sigh, Jackie turned her face away from the window, resting her head back and closing her eyes. In her minds eye she saw a simpler time, days in Point Place when she was happiest. As a kid, meeting Steven Hyde had been an experience she thought she'd easily forget. He was just some scruffy boy that meant next to nothing when it came to a princess like her. Little had Jackie known then that she would find words of truth and love amongst his anti-government crap, honest eyes behind the tinted glass of his shades, and a heart of gold beating beneath the battered Led Zeppelin T-shirt Hyde almost always wore.

"Steven" she whispered as she fell asleep.

_It was the perfect day for a wedding. The sky was clear blue, the sun warm, and the breeze light. Every face wore a smile, and every person was someone to be loved. Friends and family all happily gathered to wish Brittany Hyde and John Jefferson a happy marriage._

"_I now pronounce you, husband and wife" announced the priest, "You may kiss the bride" he told the smiling groom, who did just that much to the joy and amusement of the crowd all gathered here on the beach._

"_Oh!" a cry went up from the front, as Kitty Forman covered her face with both hands and fought the happiest of tears, "I can't believe our little Brittany is all grown up and married" she enthused, as her husband, Red, rolled his eyes at her antics._

"_For God sakes, Kitty" he complained, "People are staring"_

_That wasn't exactly true, since most eyes were focused on the happy couple as they made their way back down the make-shift aisle hand-in-hand to rapturous applause._

_Everybody was there to congratulate them - Eric and Donna, Michael and Brooke, Fez and... Mrs Fez, alongside all of the blood relations and other friends made by each family._

"_Can you believe it?" said Jackie, the more than proud mother of the bride, "Our little girl" she smiled up at her husband, sure she would have seen tears in his eyes too were his glasses not obscuring her view._

"_Yeah, she is" said Steven, as he looked down at his wife, "We did good, doll" he told her with a rare but genuine loving smile._

"_We sure did" she gazed up at him with a grin of her own so wide it threatened to split her pretty face in two._

_As he leaned down to kiss her lips..._

"Oh my goodness!"

Jackie woke with a start as someone yelled too close to her ear.

"What? What's wrong? What?" she gasped, feeling stupid when she realised what had happened.

She had only fallen asleep and been dreaming again, and of all unGodly things, she had fallen asleep on a plane with other people all round probably watching her drool! Jackie felt sick to her stomach as she faced the older woman who was now jabbing her in the shoulder with one pointy index finger, grinning too much and bouncing around like an excited first grader, in spite of the fact she was fifty if she was a day, Jackie was certain of it.

"You're Jackie Kennington" she said breathlessly, "Oh, Ms Kennington, I have been wearing your clothes for so many years, I can't wear anything else!" she enthused, "My daughter, she is just the same, and my sister, we all just love your designs!" she told the little brunette who was usually such a fan of this kind of attention.

Today she had to force a smile on her face and try to be grateful for the appreciation. In reality, all she wanted was to be left alone with her thoughts of a past long gone and a make-believe future that could never be.

"Thank you" she said graciously, nodding in agreement as a fashion magazine with a celebrity wearing one of her designs on the cover was shoved into her hands and an autograph was requested.

The usual squiggles came out of the pen just like they should, just like they had a hundred times before. This time, as with all the others, Jackie winced at the sight of her own name. She'd become a huge success in her ex-husbands name, a foolish move perhaps but he had been her saviour and she wanted to repay him somehow. By the time he left, rebranding would have been suicidal and so she remained the famous Jackie Kennington, forever wishing her styles had been marketed as Burkhart fashions, or better yet, the work of Jackie Hyde.

As the frantic fan finally left her alone, Jackie peered out of the plane window and fought back tears. It was far too late for her and Steven now. Even if this PI that Britt had hired could find the guy, everything would be so different by now. He could have a wife of his own, other kids, a whole life so very far away from their odd little romance as teenagers in Point Place. It was like a lifetime ago, it was literally Brittany's lifetime ago, and Jackie only had herself to blame to letting it all slip away. That was perhaps the hardest part of this to bear.

* * *

It ought to be a perfect night. With her mother away on her business trip, Brittany Kennington had the house to herself, and had immediately invited her fiance over for a romantic night in. Today was also special because it was the anniversary of their first date, and John and Brittany had celebrated with a beautiful candle lit meal for two, a slow dance to their own special song, and now they were on the couch, slowly making their way around all the bases.

On his part, John was getting ready to move this situation to the bedroom. Unfortunately, Brittany didn't seem quite as enthused as she usually would, and that kind of worried him. He had no doubt she loved him, but with the wedding coming up and trying to figure out her family issues, he knew a lot of pressure was sitting on those beautiful shoulders of hers. Something or other was definitely distracting her, and he planned to find out what.

"Britt, sweetheart" he said pulling out of the kiss she didn't seem to be much of an active participant in, "Are you not into this right now or...?"

"I'm sorry" she apologised immediately, feeling lousy for ruining their special night as John sat up straight on the couch and pulled her up with him, "I was just thinking" she said, pushing her mussed up hair out of her face, "About my Dad" she admitted, making her fiance look at her oddly.

"Okay" he nodded once, "Little weird"

"No, not like that" she waved his reaction away fast, "and also eew!" she added, sure he had been joking but still not finding the idea very funny, "It's just, I so want our wedding day to be perfect" she told him, as if he didn't already know it, "and I need my Dad there, my real Dad, to walk me down the aisle" she told him, looking down at the carpet as her hands clasped together and unclasped again, "Do you think I'm crazy?" she asked, glancing up then and meeting her lovers eyes.

"I think" he said, putting a hand to her cheek, "that you are sweet, and beautiful, and smart, and everything I could ever want in a woman" he promised her, planting a brief kiss on her lips, "and yeah, maybe a little crazy" he teased her a moment later, glad to see her smile then at least, "but I totally get why you would want to meet your real Dad and why you want him to be at our wedding" he assured her.

"Thank you" said Brittany softly, as she leaned in and kissed him softly, "It means a lot to me that you understand"

"Of course" he smiled back at her, a little disappointed that their moment seemed to be gone for tonight, but also glad he was helping her to feel happier about things, as they sat back against the couch cushions with their arms around each other still, "Y'know, I'll bet your Dad is really cool" he said thoughtfully, "He'd have to be, I mean look how great you are. It's gotta be in the DNA, right?" he said, kissing the top of her head as he held her close.

"I don't know" sighed Brittany, "I mean, everybody says how much I look like my Mom, and I know that's true, plus we have a lot of the same tastes, and really similar laughs and stuff" she said as she thought on it, "but I keep wondering, what do I have that's like him? That's like Steven Hyde?"

"Well, from the picture you showed me, I'm glad it's not the hair" joked John, glad to hear Brittaney laugh lightly against his chest.

"Me too" she admitted with a chuckle, "but I keep wondering, do we like the same music or the same movies? Do we have a whole lot in common? Will he... Would he even like me?" she asked, apparently serious and needing an answer to at least that last part as she looked expectantly up at her fiance.

John looked down on the sweet and innocent face of his darling fiancee and sighed. As if anyone could not like her. It astounded him that every person in the world didn't love her just like he did. Honestly, he couldn't imagine a more perfect woman for him.

"Brittany Kennington" he said softly, as he gazed down at her, "Steven Hyde would be the world's stupidest man if he doesn't love you from the very second he meets you" he told her honestly.

It was moments like these when Britt forgot all her worries about anything and everything, that was the power John Jefferson's love had over her. As he leaned down to kiss her then, she responded in equal measure. All thoughts of her parents, the wedding plans, the PI she was paying, everything flew clean out of her head as she got lost in the moment that existed between herself and her future-husband. This time she wasn't going to let anything else distract her, and that suited the both of them just fine.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanx for the feedback :-)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 7

They were about half way to LA, and Logan was taking his turn at driving. Veronica sat back in the passenger seat, staring out the side window and watching the scenery flash by. She couldn't hear the radio over her own thoughts, couldn't even hear Logan talking to her, until he repeated her name three times and took one hand off the wheel just briefly to touch her arm.

"Sorry, what?" she asked, returning from dream-land suddenly and making Logan smile.

"Where were you?" he asked her, glancing her way a moment as the lane filled with traffic and he was forced to slow down to a halt for a minute.

"Just thinking" she said with a sigh, "About another man" she teased him, putting him out of his misery just a second or two after that, "Steven Hyde" she clarified much to Logan's relief.

He had a jealous streak a mile wide, they both knew it, and yet she would make light of those ridiculous worries whenever she got the chance. This was just one of the many things Logan could find to love about Veronica, and the list was most definitely the longest he could ever imagine.

"This case has really got to you" he said then, a statement not a question since he already knew the truth of it.

Veronica often got distracted by her job, way more often than she did by her school work or anything else, but this particular situation seemed to have her more thoughtful than ever before. It worried Logan just a little if he were honest, though it really shouldn't have apparently.

"I just can't help thinking..." she sighed, "I had two parents most of my life. Now my Mom is gone, God knows where, and I hate it but... Brittany has lost two fathers, Steven Hyde never even knew she existed and then her Step-Dad up and left when she was just a kid" she explained, with a shake of her head at the injustice of it all, "I can't imagine how tough that was for her"

Logan couldn't answer, he had no idea what to say. He could only wish that he hadn't had to grow up with his own father in his life, the violent nasty Aaron who would punish and beat him for the slightest thing. Instead he had lost his Mom, at least for a while. This trip meant maybe getting her back, and that thrilled him, and yet Logan didn't feel he could really talk about that either since, as Veronica had just said, her own mother was gone from their lives, never wanting to be found again.

"I wish I had something smart to say, Veronica" he told her as the traffic began moving again and he pulled the car forward, "but sweet and sympathetic? Not so much my strong suits" he told her.

"Sometimes they are" she said softly, putting a hand to his arm and making him smile as she did the same, "Besides, you're here right now, and you're letting me double-up cases, stopping at LA to look for Brittany's father on the way to Santa Barbara" she pointed out.

"If my Mom is there, I doubt she's moving any time soon" he replied easily, "besides, the journey will be easier in two halves"

Veronica nodded her agreement, but still wanted Logan to know how grateful she was that he was willing to go along with her on this one. She didn't actually get a chance to say anymore as her cell phone buzzed and rattled in her pocket then.

"Forward from the office" she said a she glanced down at the screen.

"Maybe it's your Dad" suggested Logan, as Veronica frowned at the odd number the call was coming from before hitting the button to accept the call.

"Mars Investigations" she said, waiting to see who was calling.

The look of shock on her face told Logan it certainly was not Keith speaking in her ear, but then he couldn't hear what had been said. It was actually a female voice that spoke, and Veronica got the surprise of her life when she realised her perseverance in calling Steven Hyde's seventies address might have paid off after all.

"Hi, this is Donna Forman of Point Place, Wisconsin"

* * *

Donna was just about to hang up the phone that just continued to ring and ring, when suddenly there was a click and a female voice answered, the same one who had been on the answering machine.

"Mars Investigations" the little voice chirped.

"Hi, this is Donna Forman of Point Place, Wisconsin" she told the girl, "There was a message on my machine about Steven Hyde" she explained, as she looked across at Eric, sat there at the table, waiting to hear what was going on.

"Ms Forman, thank you so much for calling me" said the voice on the line, "My name is Veronica, and I work for Keith Mars, a Private Investigator in Neptune, California" she explained, much to Donna's apparent surprise, "Your address and phone number was given to me as Steven Hyde's last known residence"

"Then you have old information, because Hyde's been gone for... wow, like twenty years" Donna was quick to tell her, "We barely even hear from him anymore, just a Christmas card most years"

"Why does she want to know?" hissed Eric from his place at the table, getting up and coming over when his wife didn't answer him immediately, "Ask her!" he urged her, as Donna pushed him aside when he got in her way.

"Why are you trying to find him anyway?" she asked, knowing she wanted an answer to that question just as badly as Eric did, "Is he in trouble with the cops again?"

"No, nothing like that" Veronica assured her, "I... I probably shouldn't tell you this with client confidentiality and all but, well, Mr Hyde's daughter is looking for him" she explained, as Donna's mouth dropped open wide and Eric's followed suit as he leaned in close to hear both sides of the conversation.

"His daughter?" gasped Donna, "Sam had a baby? Or wait, maybe it was someone he met after he left here..."

"I'm sorry, Ms Forman, I really can't tell you anything else without breaking way too many privacy rules" said Veronica in her ear, "but I'd appreciate it if you could let me know the return address on your last Christmas card from Mr Hyde" she said hopefully.

"Um, I don't remember exactly" she said absently mind still reelling from the news that her old friend was a father somehow, "I'd have to cheek, but I know it was somewhere around LA" she said definitely.

"That's really helpful, thank you" Veronica replied, before making excuses to go, but not before asking that 'Ms Forman' be sure to call her again if she has any more information that might help her find 'Mr Hyde'.

As Veronica rang off, Donna was left holding the dead receiver in her hand, her heart and head both going a mile a minute as she tried to take in what she had just been told.

"Eric, this is crazy" she shook her head, "Hyde has a daughter and she's trying to find him... my God, she could be as old as PJ" she said, speaking of their eldest daughter who was already away at college.

"Or older" noted Eric, "If he got Sam pregnant before she left" he considered, "Of course after he left here there could've been wild oat sowing galore. Hyde could have, like, a hundred kids by now" he said, arms spread in a gesture that represented a wide range and amount.

"Please, it's not like he's as stupid as Kelso" his wife scoffed, thinking of their good buddy and his six assorted children, borne of five different women, "He was always so careful, even with Jackie... Oh my God, Jackie Burkhart!" she suddenly gasped, her hand covering her mouth as she had a thought.

"Nooooo!" her shock seemed contagious as Eric reacted similarly, "No, Jackie left town months before Hyde"

"Yeah, real suddenly!" Donna reminded him, "It was like one minute she was here to stay, the next she was gone for good. She didn't even want Hyde to know, she waited til that weekend when him and Fez were out of town"

Eric thought it over a minute and realised Donna was right, as usual. Of course, there was no definitive proof that Jackie had left due to an unplanned pregnancy, it didn't really seem her style, but it was a possibility. If Hyde had a daughter old enough to go looking for him, but unaware of his whereabouts since Point Place, it suggested her mother had been in Wisconsin when she got pregnant. The only likely candidates did seem to be the estranged stripper wife, Sam, or overly-loud and somewhat obnoxious on-and-off girlfriend, Jackie.

"This is huge" said Eric at length, looking truly astounded, "This is bigger than when Han Solo..."

"Honey, please" said Donna seriously, "Not every situation has to be just like Star Wars" she reminded as she had so many times over the past twenty plus years, though he never did seem to stop making the damn stupid references.

As if it weren't bad enough that their son had been born the year Return of the Jedi came out, and Donna had to give in and allow him to be named Luke for fear of a divorce if she didn't. At least she had been allowed to name the girls so neither of them had been saddled with Leia, though once or twice Eric did try it out when Jaime was still a baby.

"I can't believe Jackie would run away and have a baby without telling us" said Donna then, saddened by the fact it seemed a person she had seen as almost a sister for the longest time clearly hadn't thought of her as a good enough friend to share her news with.

"Hey, c'mon, Donna" her husband tried to be of comfort, reaching to put an arm around her, "We don't even know for sure that this is Jackie's kid we're talking about" he pointed out, "I mean Hyde liked women a lot, at least, y'know, to make time with" he said vaguely though she knew what he meant, "He could've impregnated a half dozen woman before he left town.

"No, I don't believe that" she told Eric definitely, "This girl is either Sam's daughter or Jackie's daughter"

"Well, one thing's for sure" her husband said seriously, "Apparently she's definitely Hyde's daughter" he said with a little wonder in his voice as they moved to sit down at the table together.

"Yeah, it is kind of a crazy thought" agreed Donna as she stared off into space, "Oh my God, what are your parents gonna say?" she jumped so suddenly, Eric almost fell off his chair.

"Well, one thing's for sure" he said a moment later, "If Hyde got someone pregnant and has a daughter out there that he never met" he explained, "Red's so gonna want to put a foot in his ass!"

Donna had to nod her head in agreement with that.

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Worlds are about to get collide-y again!**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 8

"We can find another hotel" said Logan as he and Veronica exited the place in LA where they just booked a room, "Honestly, I don't mind"

"Logan, seriously, let it go" she urged him, "It's really not a problem" she assured him, even if she didn't quite mean it.

When they arrived and took their stuff inside, asking about a twin room the nice lady behind the desk had booked them in and handed over the keys with a smile. Unfortunately, her understanding of 'twin room' seemed to be a little off as they ended up in a double, much to their surprise. A call down to the desk got them an apology but unfortunately no actual twin rooms were available. That meant the young couple sharing a bed for the night or moving hotels, the latter of which appealed not at all to either Logan or Veronica truth be told. Still, he was willing to do whatever was necessary to make her comfortable. Sex was the one topic in their relationship that still felt awkward to mention. Each time they got close, Veronica said no, and like the sweet guy he was, Logan never once complained. She knew it was killing him and honestly, at this point, the blonde wasn't so sure why she was keeping him metaphorically at arms length, but she couldn't worry about it now, she had a job to do.

"I just, Veronica..." he made her stop walking, catching her by the arm and turning her around to face him, "I just don't want you to think that I'd... y'know, take advantage of the situation" he told her honestly.

"Logan..." she sighed, feeling ridiculous, not least because they were having this conversation in the middle of the street where people might hear.

"I'm serious" he said, looking just that, "You know how much you mean to me, but I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to" he told her, eyes gazing down into her own and causing all sorts of feelings inside her that she really couldn't deal with right now.

"I know" she nodded, "I trust you, you know I do. After all this time, I wouldn't still be with you if I didn't" she pointed out, as they both found a smile and shared a brief kiss there on the a sidewalk.

"Get a room!" said some bratty pre-teen as they walked by.

"Strange, the whole point of that conversation was about us having already _got_ a room" noted Veronica with a smile as she and Logan turned to begin walking down the street again, hand in hand now.

"So, where do we find this Steven Hyde?" Logan asked her.

"Actually, he's going by Barnett for his business affairs" she explained, pulling a piece of paper out of her bag and showing it to him, "Seems he's pretty elusive, doesn't attend many big functions, just private parties and important meetings" she went on as she put the original magazine article she'd found in her boyfriends hands, followed by a print out from the computer, "This is the address of the building he owns, the studio at the bottom, his offices above that, and a penthouse apartment on top"

"Wow" said Logan, genuinely impressed by the fancy set up, and all in one building too, "This guy is kinda coming off like a hermit, all hauled up in one place all the time"

"Each to their own way I guess" shrugged Veronica, "Mine is not to reason why, only to track this 'groovy dude' down" she threw in a seventies phrase on purpose, "and to prove he has a daughter named Brittany"

"So, tell me, Miss Mars" said Logan as he walked fast enough to get in front of her and then carried on backwards as he talked to her, "What's the master plan for getting to see a man that's known for not seeing anyone?"

The smile on his girlfriends face then told him she was not about to let him down, she had a plan already in mind.

* * *

"Can I help you, miss?" asked a very English man on the front desk of the recording studios, as a young blonde tripped in through the doors, apparently squabbling with the man following her.

"Honey, trust me, it's gonna be fine..." she was telling what appeared to be her boyfriend as they finally made it right up to the desk, her hand clutching his as she faced the man who had spoken to her, "Hi, there" she smiled brightly, "We were wondering if you could help us out, and you look like a real nice guy, so I'm sure you will" said the girl in full southern drawl, ignoring the fact that man-behind-desk was looking at her with some distaste.

"I'm afraid that might not be true" he told her with a slight shake of his head, "At least, not the part where I can help you" he said, almost apologetic in his tone, though he honestly wasn't all that concerned about offending these two.

He had seen this every day for the past week, wannabe pop stars, thinking they were the best voice since... well, whoever was top of the charts these days, Charles Jenkins really didn't care enough to ask. He was only covering this job since his boss had decided he didn't trust some of his staff to do it properly, and so his status as personal assistant to the great record producer Stevie J Barnett had been reduced to manning the front desk of the record studio, albeit temporarily.

Now he was faced with his latest troublesome pair, a girlfriend and boyfriend of dubious background, or so he thought given the way they were dressed, her in a skirt that could have passed for a belt, her hair in bunches and her make-up over-done, him in denim and leather with sunglasses covering his eyes. It was all so cliché it was almost painful.

"See, we're here to see Mr Barnett" said the young woman, all perky and bright and annoying as hell to Charles, "I just know he'll want to sign us when he hears me and my baby sing" she said, pulling her man closer and leaning into his body, "I don't like to brag but we are way better than that trash in the charts these days"

"Yes, I'm sure you are" said Charles with an unconvinced nod and a somewhat sarcastic tone that was immediately recognisable to the young people that faced him.

He was fake, but they were moreso. As he asked their names, just on the off chance Mr Barnett actually did want to see the pair, the words they spoke were as false as the blondes glittery eyelashes.

"I'm Sandy and this here is Danny" she said with a grin, giggling at Charles' expression when he suddenly stopped writing the names spoken to him, "Oh I know, its just the darndest coincidence, ain't it?"

Logan winced behind his shades, wondering how he and Veronica were ever going to get away with this crazy charade. It seemed ridiculous, and yet given his girlfriend's success rate in such plans, he hadn't the right to argue with her. Instead, he did as she asked, and kept his mouth shut for the most part as she worked her magic which had only just now begun to get started.

* * *

It had been a long day and one Stevie J Barnett hadn't exactly been having the best day ever. Sometimes he wondered why he ever got into this business, it had seemed like a good idea at the time but so had a great many other things he'd done in his life and later regretted. He couldn't run a lousy record store all his life, he wanted more, so when his father offered him a break and a way out of his hometown he took it without thinking, there was little or nothing to stay in Wisconsin for anyhow.

Things had seemed so tough back then when he was a teen, but looking back now, they had been some of the best days of his life. He ought to have kept in touch with his friends, but they moved on with their lives and him with his, it all got awkward and messy, especially with her...

Mr Barnett pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache threatened, leaning back in his leather chair and wishing the world away. He ought to give up on the paperwork, the riding a desk part of his life drove him nuts anyway. He could head up to his apartment, get a drink, relax. Those thoughts of a peaceful evening were quickly blown apart as the sound of feet pounding down the hallway outside caught his attention and suddenly he was not alone.

"What the hell...?" the record producer looked appropriately surprised as two teenagers came barrelling into his office at a sprint followed by a couple of security guards and then his assistant, Charles, who had been manning the front desk, a few paces behind.

"I'm so sorry, sir" he began apologising, talking all over the little blonde that was leant on the desk trying to get breath and her bearings both.

"Mr Barnett, please, we just need a few minutes..." she promised him.

"We tried to stop them, sir" one of the security guards threw in, apparently willing to drag these two kids away, but the pleading look in the girls eyes made the boss want to hear them out.

"It's cool, guys" he told all three men who would ramble on and apologise, "They wanted in this bad, they can stay" he smiled, a look on his face that suggested to his security-breaching guests that maybe he understood what it was to fight against the system to get what you wanted.

"Please, sir" Charles was insistent, even as the security men were dismissed, "These two are not to be trusted. They tried to ply me with some sob story about needing to see you before they were torn apart or some such rubbish!"

Mr Barnett eyed the pair of teens carefully. For years he'd been certain that he didn't believe in love. These days he was less sure, and yet if such a thing could exist between two people, he'd say it did between these two.

"Good to know you're not goin' soft on me, man" he said then, glancing at his assistant, albeit from behind his tinted glasses, "I'm guessin' he didn't buy your story so you just took you're chances at busting in, right?" he smiled, apparently glad that two kids had got past his expensive security team.

"Something like that" the boy nodded, just now getting his breath back.

"That's cool" the record producer nodded, dismissing Charles from the room, "You went to all this trouble to get in here, you gotta be very serious about music" he said, leaning back in his chair once again and offering the kids a chance to sit down too.

"Actually, we're just very serious about meeting you" the blonde told him, her looks too grim for this to end well, or so the man sat before her thought, "Mr Barnett, my name is Veronica, this is Logan" she introduced herself and what appeared to be her boyfriend, "I work for a Private Investigator. We're trying to track down a young woman's missing father" she explained, as the so-called Mr Barnett frowned.

"What does that have to do with me?" he asked, genuinely confused by all of this.

"That depends" Veronica told him, as she glanced from him to Logan and back, "Are you originally from a town called Point Place in Wisconsin?"

The man before them seemed to flinch at the sound of that particular place name, confirming without words or deliberate action that the question posed ought to have a positive answer. Veronica already knew Point Place wasn't a huge town, she had checked like any decent PI would. If this guy was from there, chances were good he really was the man she'd come here looking for.

"Who wants to know?" he asked, looking suddenly nervous, something the teens before him could understand given the circumstances.

"Well, assuming your name used to be Steven Hyde" said Veronica, pulling out an old photograph of the man in question and putting it down on the desk facing Mr Barnett, "then _I_ want to know" she said definitely, "on behalf of the daughter you never met"

_To Be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanking you kindly for the feedback on the previous chapter :-)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 9

The man formerly known as Steven Hyde watched the doors to his private elevator slide open and yet did not step out for a long moment. His eyes stared unseeing into the somewhat flashy apartment he had lived in alone for more years than he cared to count.

He had always been kind of a loner, but at least there used to be a bunch of people _trying_ to be there for him. Since coming to LA, he did spend a little time with his father, saw his sister Angi occasionally too, but that was all. The staff surrounding him made out to be friendly, but that would change if he ever stopped paying them. Women had come and gone, they had their uses, but Hyde didn't exactly believe in love from the beginning, even less so as he got a little money behind him.

Pushing off the back wall of the elevator, Hyde got out and into his apartment just before the doors closed with a click. Tossing his tinted glasses onto the coffee table, he threw himself onto the couch beyond and thought over this very strange day. In his hand he still held the photograph given to him by the little blonde girl he'd met this afternoon. She said she worked for a PI and Hyde's blood had run cold, wondering who was trying to catch him and for what. There were a multitude of sins he could be in trouble for, and though paying his way out would be pretty easy these days, that was hardly the point.

The truth of it was, he was kind of in trouble, but not in the way he thought. Over the past twenty years Hyde had given up on the idea of family, if he ever really believed in it in the first place. There would be no wife and kids for him, that was Foreman's bag and he was totally happy for Eric and Donna, but it wasn't Hyde's world, never had been and never would be. That was what he told himself. He had kind of been married once of course, but given Sam's bigamy that hardly counted. Then there was Jackie.

"Jackie Burkhart" he sighed as he spoke the name of a young woman who he had gone through so much with a life time ago.

Back in Point Place, in a decade long gone by, Hyde had started out hating the little brunette girl that would hang off Kelso's every word at first, only to eventually switch allegiance. Jackie became obsessed with her 'Steven' and though he tried to fight it, before long he found he'd fallen in love with the crazy little woman. Being with her felt good, everything from the fighting to the making up and back again was good, and he had genuinely loved her. Of course, when things got serious Hyde just didn't know how to deal, so he'd done what he did best - nothing. He had walked away rather than deal with the feelings he was having, and ended up ruining everything when one drunken night in Vegas led to his marrying a stripper.

That was the final nail in the coffin for him and Jackie, and Hyde had known it for sure that day when Sam stood before them in the Formans living room and declared herself his wife. Jackie was never going to forgive him for that, and Hyde couldn't ever ask her too. Trying to make it work with some slutty blonde he happened to take through a drive-thru chapel was insane and he'd known it, but then Jackie ought to have known she was being just as ridiculous when she decided to start dating Fez a few short months later. Neither relationship had lasted, they were never going to, and yet Jackie and Hyde made no moves to get back together, not really.

There had been that one night, their last spent in each others arms that Hyde recalled all too clearly now. Jackie had said she was going to leave, and they'd gone out together for one last hurrah. One drink led to two, three, an uncountable amount, and then the night was spent making love one last time. In the morning, when he woke, she was already gone and Hyde had convinced himself she regretted being so foolish. Hell, he even convinced himself that he wished it never happened, and he and Jackie sure acted like it hadn't. She never mentioned that night, and still insisted she was leaving town. He got himself a new girlfriend in an attempt to hide the pain of losing the only girl he had ever loved, and even now as he lie here on the couch thinking back on it, Hyde knew that was still true. Jackie Burkhart really was the only person he had ever loved quite like that, and that was why it hurt so much when he realised she'd left Point Place, without even saying goodbye.

_* Flashback - 20th October 1980 - Forman House, Point Place, Wisconsin*_

It was late afternoon on Monday when Hyde got back to the house he called his home. The Formans would be out at work, he assumed, and Eric was no doubt hiding in his room, mourning the loss of Donna who had been visiting this weekend from college. Hyde was sorry to have missed her but there would be other times to catch up, he thought, as he wandered down to the basement where his room resided. He got quite a surprise when he found Forman sat on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, man" said Hyde as he descended the stairs, "What're you doing down here?" he asked, finding it strange that Eric wouldn't be watching the big TV in the living room when it was available.

"Hyde" the TV was off and his friend was on his feet in a second, "Oh, man, I have some crazy news for you" he said, looking almost afraid to say the words that came next.

Something turned over in Steven's stomach then and made him feel terribly queasy. Had Red had another heart attack? Had something happened to Kitty? Maybe it wasn't so bad, maybe Laurie was just pregnant, after all, they'd all been waiting for that to happen and were more shocked it hadn't yet!

"Spit it out, Forman, before I turn you over and shake it out" he said, a little angry at being kept waiting now.

"Jackie's gone" he said fast, "She left Saturday, she's gone for good" he explained, watching Hyde carefully for any sign of emotion.

Eric perhaps wasn't the brightest guy ever, especially when it came to relationships, but his friend knew that he would see if he was hurt by Jackie's leaving. Thank God for the tinted glasses that practically lived permanently on his face, especially these days, Hyde thought, as he took in what he was being told.

Jackie was gone. He knew this day was coming, but he never really thought she'd up and go without so much as a goodbye. The whole gang was falling apart lately. Sure, Forman was back, but Kelso had left to be with Brooke and Betsy, and his visiting him this weekend had proved to Hyde the guy was happy enough he wasn't ever coming back. Donna was away at college for huge stretches at a time, and even Fez had a job to keep him busy and out of the basement a lot more often. Besides, his friendship with Hyde was strained at best since the foreign kid dated Jackie. Hyde felt like he and Forman were the last men standing now, especially since Jackie was gone.

Jackie was gone. The phrase just kept repeating in his head and suddenly Hyde realised he was still stood in the same place, his bag on his shoulder, staring unseeing past Forman who was waiting for him to react.

"Did you hear what I said, man?" he said at length, "Jackie's gone" he repeated, this time at least getting a little movement and one word of response out of his friend.

"Whatever" Hyde shrugged, Zen as he had ever been as he walked right by Eric into his room at the back of the basement.

There was no way he was going to say anything else, for fear Forman would realise his heart was breaking.

_* Flashforward - 2005 - Hyde's Apartment, LA, California *_

Hyde winced at the memory of that day, the one where he realised he'd lost Jackie forever. Up until then he hadn't really believed she would ever go away. Leaving when he was out of town for the weekend was the ultimate painful blow, though he never told a soul he was hurting and hid away his feelings as he always had before. Still, he was sure Mrs Forman saw the truth, even through his brazen attitude and tinted glasses. She was more of a mother to him than anyone ever had been, including his actual Mom. Still, the day eventually came when he had to say goodbye to her, and everyone else who was left behind in Point Place.

_* Flashback - 3rd January 1981 - Forman House, Point Place, Wisconsin*_

It was a very deliberate thing that Hyde had stuck around for the Forman-Pinciotti wedding. Eric had been pretty much a brother to him these past few years, and Donna was equally as special. He had been asked to be best man and it was an honour he planned on taking on. Of course, there was another reason for hanging around, in the vain hope that Jackie would return to take her place as Donna's maid of honour - she hadn't, and it was hard to tell who had been more hurt, the bride herself, or Hyde.

Now in the new year that was 1981, the one-time record store owner had decided it was time to spread his wings. With the backing of his real father, William Barnett, Hyde was off to California to find his path in the world, and there was hardly a dry eye in the house, it seemed.

"I'm gonna miss you, man" said Forman as Hyde faced his friends and family on the driveway of the place he'd called home for so long, "but seriously, you're gonna fit in so well in LA" he said, offering a handshake that fast became a manly hug.

"You take care of him, man" Hyde told Donna as she pulled him close and cried on his shoulder, "Hey, pull it together Pincioitti" he urged her making her chuckle through her tears as they parted, "Just 'cause you married this idiot" he joked, "you gotta be tougher than that, alright?" he told her.

"Oh, Hyde!" Fez was throwing himself on his friend just as soon as he was free to do so, "I will miss you so very much!" he declared, in spite of the problems the pair had been through.

"You too, man" said Hyde awkwardly as he patted his friend on the back then fought to break the vice like grip of the foreigner's arms around him.

"I still think that kid's fruity" muttered Mr Forman, as Hyde finally got free and faced the parents who were not truly his own, but had played the parts so well for years enough now.

"Well, I'm doin' what you wanted, Red" he said proudly, "Going out in the world, gonna make something of myself" he said definitely.

"I couldn't be more proud of you if you were my own son, Steven" he smiled a rare smile as he shook the younger man's hand, then gave in and pulled him into a brief hug, "but if you screw up just once, you remember that your ass is gonna meet my foot at high speed, even if you are in California" he said in a low almost scary voice near Hyde's ear.

"Yes, sir" he said with a nod as they parted, and he moved on to Mrs Forman who hugged him so tight, Hyde thought his neck was going to snap before she was done.

"Oh, Steven!" she cried loudly, "I'm just going to miss you so very, very much" she sobbed.

"I'll miss you too, Ms Forman" he assured her, hugging her back with just the one arm until she finally let him go, "but I have to do this" he told her, and himself too if he was honest.

With one last wave and a final goodbye, Hyde climbed into his car and drove off the Formans driveway for the final time. As he glanced back at the row of people waving him off, he saw in his minds eye a hundred memories, a whole bunch of which included Jackie. He vaguely wondered if he'd come across her on his travels, thought about where she might be now. It was unlikely their paths would ever cross again, but that didn't stop Hyde from dreaming.

_* Flashforward - 2005 - Hyde's Apartment, LA, California *_

Steven Hyde laid on the couch with his eyes closed, a world of memories playing out behind his eyes until it all became to painful to see. Losing Jackie had been so hard, each and every time it had happened. He had wrongly assumed that he would get over her eventually, that her memory would fade and he would move on. It had never really happened, he saw that more clearly now than ever before as he opened his eyes and glanced down at the picture he held in his hand.

The PI girl had given it to him with the news that this young woman, Brittany Kennington, was his own daughter, the product of his last night with Jackie Burkhart over twenty years ago. It made sense, she looked just like her mother, and yet somehow her eyes seemed more familiar as being like his own, or so Hyde thought as he stared at the photograph clutched in his hand. He had a daughter, a child of his own, though apparently she had been raised by a step-father for at least some of her life.

Whatever had happened before, it seemed Brittany wanted to meet him now, and Hyde couldn't bear to say no to that request. If nothing else, he knew the pain of mixed up parenthood, and folks that ought to care for you but didn't actually bother. His little girl, who apparently was not so little anymore, wanted to meet him, and he would be there for her, though how he was going to handle seeing Jackie again, Steven Hyde had no idea at all.

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Apologies for the short chapter... sometimes it just works out that way!**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 10

"Hey" said Veronica, feeling all kinds of awkward as she returned from the bathroom and faced Logan, wrapped in her robe .

He was lying on the double bed she had agreed to share with him, a book in hand that she wasn't entirely sure he'd been reading. It wasn't exactly a usual pass time for her boyfriend after all, but she figured he was maybe feeling as odd about this situation as she was, and anything was good for taking his mind off it.

"Last guest must've left it behind" he shrugged, showing her the cover of a crime novel, "Guess they must've known you were coming" he joked at which Veronica rolled her eyes as she moved to sit on the opposite edge of the bed, pulling her legs up underneath her body and ensuring everything was still covered, just in case.

"I just wish parts of this job were easier" she sighed, "I mean, tracking down the elusive Steven Hyde proved to be way more simple that it could've been" she considered, "but I can't make any guarantees to Brittany yet. There's still a good chance he'll decide he doesn't care enough to meet her"

"Has to be weird for the guy" said Logan thoughtfully, "I mean, it's not like he found out he'd got his girlfriend pregnant and just ran away from his responsibility. You said she never told him"

"She didn't" agreed Veronica with a shake of her head, "and I do have some sympathy for the guy, being left in the dark like that" she sighed, "but Brittany deserves to know the truth about her father. She deserves to get a chance to look him in the eye just once" she said with a look that proved she knew where of she spoke.

After all, her own parentage had been in question for long enough. It had seemed for a while that she was more likely to be the daughter of Jake Kane than Keith Mars, and it made Veronica feel nauseous just thinking about the possibility that had loomed over her too long, not least because that particular outcome would've meant she had slept with her own half-brother, Duncan Kane. Thankfully, things had worked out for the best and a paternity test had proven once and for all that Veronica's parents were, and always had been, Lianne and Keith Mars.

It meant she understood better than most other people why Brittany was so determined to know the complete truth about her father. She needed to meet the man who helped create her, and would not feel whole until she had done so. Veronica hoped that Steven Hyde would take the oppuruntity he'd been given to meet his daughter. She and Logan had promised not to say anything more to Brittany for the next couple of days, not until they got back to Neptune. If they hadn't heard from him by then, all bets were off, and Veronica would hand over all the information she had about him to his grown-up baby girl, so she could make a decision as to whether she wanted to go see him herself.

"Hey, Veronica" said Logan one more time, his hand on her shoulder finally getting her attention and bringing her out of the daze that seemed to have come over her.

"I'm sorry" she apologised, shaking her head free of the fog that had descended, "Sometimes I think too hard - it has been said" she smiled.

"I guess this is turning into a pretty intense trip" Logan sympathised with her zoning out, as he laid back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Veronica could easily imagine how strange her boyfriend was feeling about this journey they were taking. Next stop was Santa Barbara to find his mother who was supposed to be dead. The truth of the matter was she might very well be gone from this world, there had certainly been enough evidence to suggest it, though a body was never found. There was as much chance of her being alive as dead, and yet getting Logan's hopes up would be cruel at best, Veronica knew that. She had the advantage of at least being sure her own mother was still alive somewhere, and yet must suffer the pain of knowing Lianne just didn't care enough to stick around. Booze was more important to her. Even if Lynn was hiding out, at least Logan knew she'd had good reasons to bolt and was unlikely to blame her for staying away given what Aaron was capable of.

Veronica saw now more than ever how lucky she and Logan were to have each other. For all the family, friends, and exes that had screwed them over, for all the awful fights and terrible pain they had put each other through, they were still standing strong, still together. This was why, despite the serious nature of the days events and the thoughts that had been busily spinning through Veronica's head, a smile played at her lips as she looked across at her boyfriend, lying beside her.

A yawn escaped the little blonde then, though she put her hand to her face in an attempt to cover for it. Logan smiled at how impossibly cute she was and moved to get off the bed.

"I, er... I'll sleep on the floor" he said chivalrously, trying to figure out how he was ever going to be comfortable there, and just a little concerned about the hygiene issue given that the carpet wasn't looking overly vacuumed.

"Logan" said Veronica softly, reaching out to him from where she was knelt on the bed still, "You... you don't have to" she told him as their eyes met.

"Veronica" he shook his head slightly, wondering if she meant what she said just exactly the way it sounded or not, "I don't know if..." he began to say, his hand covering hers where it had landed on his arm.

"I do" she told him, not caring what his concern might have been, certain it was for her rather than for himself.

He had wanted this long enough, of that Veronica was certain, and right now it felt like the most natural thing in the world as she pulled herself up before him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled him closer and initiated a soft kiss that grew in intensity as they leaned in to each other. Logan could only keep his footing so long with her pulling him down to her and was soon sitting on the bed with Veronica, their arms around each other, as they kissed each other deeply.

So far everything was normal, they had gone this far on a few occasions, deep kisses, hands seeking flesh until his T-shirt had come off, a fairly general make out session for two teenagers in love. This was different, of course, and they both knew it, not least because they were in a hotel room, alone, on a double bed. The seriousness of the situation became clearer still as the tie on Veronica's robe came lose and the entirety of her near-naked body came into Logan's view. She had only her underwear left to cover her as she let him ease the robe from her shoulders, and she leaned back to lay down on the bed. It took too long for her boyfriend to follow her, and Veronica was just starting to feel uncomfortable when Logan spoke.

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously, totally willing to let this happen but determined not to take advantage of this situation after having promised her so faithfully he would not.

"It's okay" she smiled, a warm feeling of total love enveloping her as he gazed down into her eyes, his question proving how much he really cared, "It's not like we're not going to be careful and... and I think maybe we waited long enough" she told him, reaching out a hand to his face, encouraging him to come close enough to kiss her again.

"I love you" he told her, before his lips covered hers, fingers gently caressing every inch of her skin and making her shiver in the best way.

"I love you too" she gasped as she was allowed to breathe a moment, immediately missing his kiss too much.

No words were spoken after that, none were needed. Everything became abundantly clear without the need for anything to be said, as Veronica experienced what she had only imagined up to now.

What she perhaps hadn't realised was that this was quite the first for Logan too. Sex he had experienced before, not least with Veronica's best friend Lilly, though she was far from his mind right now. All he knew was his girlfriend, all he could see, hear, and breathe was Veronica Mars, as he found out just exactly what it meant to make love.

* * *

Brittany knew she was lucky, more than just lucky, some might say. Most girls would be jealous of her and believe she had everything, and they were pretty close to being right.

A large house, plenty of cash, a no limit platinum card that came in useful for so much. On top of the material things, she was born beautiful and to an intelligent caring, and wonderful mother who loved her to no end.

Here she lay in the arms of a fiance she adored and who had just made love to her, proving with every kiss and touch that she meant equally as much to him as he did to her. They were a perfect match. Of course they didn't agree on everything, but Brittany had never known another man like John Jefferson. He was all she could ever imagine wanting in a man, and here in his arms was the one place she always felt at her most safe, comfortable, and loved.

Unfortunately, even here in her lovers embrace, Brittany Kennington could not find enough peace to be able to sleep. Over an hour since John had drifted off, her eyes were still wide open, her brain racing at a mile a minute and all on the topic of her absentee father.

Steven J Hyde, a man she had never met and only seen one picture of, and yet he was her father. Veronica Mars sounded positive last she'd heard from her, but that almost made Brittany worry more. Not knowing where her father was, knowing he had no clue she existed, this was all quite hard enough to bear. The only thing worse would be to hear that Daddy Dearest had been told of her existence and just didn't care. He might not want to know her and Brittany had a real fear that this would happen. She tried to push it out of her head, of course she did, and it had worked for a while this evening. After all, it would have been all kinds of wrong if Britt had her father on her mind whilst making love with her fiance!

Unfortunately, as soon as it was over, and the hazy cloud of pleasure faded out, thoughts invaded Brittany's head and kept her from sleeping as soundly as her future husband who lay beside her.

Moving in his sleep, John pulled Brittany noticeably closer and she smiled. He was the most wonderful man, and no matter what else happened with her father or anyone else, one thing was guaranteed; Brittany was going to marry John, and she was going to be happy.

With that thought in mind, she eventually drifted off to sleep, a smile playing her lips.

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know I've been gone a while (blame the writers block and the illness) but I hope there are still some people around here who want to read this?**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 11

It was a bad idea and Jackie knew it, but she couldn't sleep at all, and so she was out walking. That might've been okay if she was in her home town, or more specifically her old home town in Wisconsin. When she was there back in the seventies, things were very different. Oh, how times had changed, and not least in the life of Miss Jackie Burkhart. She was supposed to be much older and wiser than the nineteen year old who ran out of Point Place in 1980, pregnant after a one night stand with her ex boyfriend, and with nowhere to go.

Since then she had been married, divorced, and raised a child into womanhood. She'd had a fantastic career that continued to keep her in comfort, even though she had all but given it up these days. Tomorrow she was appearing at an event where she would be photographed, smiled at, adored by fans and co-workers alike, but was she happy?

Jackie sighed as she continued walking the streets of LA. Sure, it wasn't the worst part of town ever, but she probably shouldn't be out here. Danger lurked around every corner for a woman alone in the dark at the best of times, but Jackie refused to be afraid. She always carried a can of mace, and it was long ago that she had learnt self-defence. Of course, there was no guarantee these things would save her, but her mind was far away from the pavement she was walking along right now.

Steven Hyde. He had been invading her thoughts and dreams for weeks, ever since Brittany had decided she needed to meet her real father. Jackie understood Britt's need to know the man that had helped to create her, but that didn't make her feel any better about the prospect of coming face to face with her old lover sometime soon.

Were it not for the fact she knew the pain kids suffered when they were not permitted to know their real parents, she would've kept the truth from Brittany completely. Jackie had been there when Steven discovered Bud Hyde was not really his father. Sure, things had worked out pretty well for him, and meeting William Barnett had been a turning point in his life. That didn't mean that Brittany would be so lucky, and Jackie dreaded things ending badly.

She didn't so much worry that Steven would turn away from his daughter when given the chance to meet her, but she did wonder if he would even believe it was all true. If he could be made to understand how he'd come to be a father without his knowledge, Jackie couldn't think for a moment he would ever forgive her for not telling him the truth before she left Wisconsin forever.

It was the worry over all of this that meant Jackie could not sleep and that had led to her being out walking in the dark dangerous streets of Los Angeles. She ought not to have been surprised when a man shot out of an alleyway before her, a mask over his face, though no-one ever expects such a thing to occur. In a second he had made a grab at her purse and tried to make off with it.

"No!" she struggled to keep a hold on her belongings, even though she knew it was pointless and even stupid to do so.

When she saw the knife in her attackers hand, she let go, not willing to risk her life for the sake of a second-rate purse. Her material goods were replaceable, her life was not, and so she let the mugger go. The force of her leaving go of the bag strap sent her sprawling back against the wall, but did not take her breath enough to stop her screaming after the jerk that would steal from her.

"Thief!" she yelled at the top of her lungs that had always been large enough despite her relatively small frame, "Thief! He took my purse!" she bellowed, to anyone who would listen.

She hardly expected assistance, not in this day and age, in a place like LA. The shock for Jackie was when she realised that somebody had heard her and actually cared enough to help. The large man leapt from his position at the door of a building across the way and pelted down the street behind the thief that would take Jackie's bag. Unfortunately, he did not manage to catch the jerk, but did have the good luck to get her purse back as the thief threw it down, sure he was going to take a beating if he was caught with it.

Jackie was still shaking when the saviour of her belongings returned, handing her the non-designer purse that meant so much to her. It wasn't the purse itself, of course, but what was held inside. Priceless, precious memories, pictures of her baby girl and such. These were the things she treasured and was so relieved and grateful to have back.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" the security guard asked her, with what appeared to be genuine concern.

"Sure, yeah... whatever" she said absently, so shaken up she almost considered leaning back against the wall for support, but thought better of it when she realised it would totally ruin her clothes.

"Please, you should come inside" he offered Jackie his arm to help her, "My boss will understand. We can call the police from there, maybe get you a sweet tea for your shock" he suggested.

"Okay" agreed Jackie, allowing herself to be led into the building she barely paid any mind to.

Even if she had, the name over the door would have meant almost nothing, but with the shocked state she was in she didn't even glance at it. Once inside, the security guard sat Jackie down in a seat in the Reception area, dispatching a colleague to fetch her a cup of tea with plenty of sugar. He went straight to the phone then and dialled up to his boss.

Jackie barely heard the conversation, as she leant forward in the chair, her face in her hands. She was such a fool, coming out on the streets of LA in the dark. Anything could have happened, and she knew it. Sure, she knew some self-defence moves but she was still only small and of slight build. Against one or maybe more guys who wanted something way more precious than her purse, Jackie dreaded to think what might've become of her if not for the help of this security guard at this as yet unnamed and unfamiliar place.

Her tea arrived in a moment and she thanked the man who brought it for her. Sipping the hot liquid, she felt a little calmer as she breathed deep and let herself be still. Jackie felt such a idiot right now, all she wanted to do was go home, but that wasn't going to happen tonight.

"Excuse me, ma'am" her saviour appeared before her again, "If you'd like to come with me, Mr Barnett has agreed you can go up to his apartment to call the police"

"Uh-huh, thanks" she nodded, barely taking in what she was being told.

It was on the ride up in the elevator that her brain started ticking.

Barnett. She knew that name. Jackie's eyes went a little wide as she recalled Steven's real father and sister who he met in '79. What a strange coincidence, she thought, if she stepped out of this elevator into the apartment of good old WB. Of course, she was in for a far bigger shock when the elevator reached its destination and the doors slid open to reveal the very last man she had been expecting.

"Oh my God!" she gasped, her hand covering her mouth immediately after.

"Jackie?" Hyde was clearly equally as stunned by the sight of her as she was by his presence before her.

"Steven" she said softly, and then promptly passed out into his arms.

* * *

Veronica lay in the arms of the boyfriend she loved so much, so completely happy and content in this moment that she never wanted to move ever again. She had not gone into this relationship a virgin, they both knew that, but her one night with Duncan had been awkward and forgettable at best, not at all planned and borne out of both of them consuming spiked drinks without their knowledge.

Tonight was so far from that awkward entanglement. She and Logan were such different people now to just a year ago when all they had done was fight, trying to score points by hurting each other. Now all they wanted to do was love each other, and Veronica had happily given herself over to him, body and soul, and had absolutely no regrets now it was done.

"I love you" he breathed near her ear, planting a kiss in her hair and making her smile.

"I know" she replied, "and I love you too" she promised, "I think we kinda just proved that" she sighed with contentment as they shared a kiss and pulled each other close as they could be, their bodies still humming from the experience of making love together, legs and arms intertwined even now.

"I swear, Veronica, I never knew I could be this happy" he told her, with some kind of wonderment in his eyes.

It wasn't so very strange for Logan to be seemingly surprised by his own happiness. There had been plenty of heartache in his young life already, as there had been in Veronica's own. Now here they were in each others arms, having proven their deep love and devotion to each other with words and actions both. This trip was intense to the nth degree but in the best of ways so far. It was almost a shame that this couldn't last forever.

"I can't promise we'll be this happy always" she said, wise beyond her years as ever.

With so much trauma having hampered both their lives and that of their families, neither of them were so naive to think that falling in love meant plain sailing from here on out. They had each other, that was something special, but it did not guarantee a happily ever after ending. There would be bumps and turns in this road they were travelling and they would both get hurt again at some point. All they could be sure of was they would do their damnedest to come through it all together, their relationship intact and strong no matter what.

"You ever wish our lives were simpler?" Logan asked, and Veronica honestly wasn't sure if he was serious or making a kind of joke - either way, she answered honestly.

"Sometimes" she admitted with a nod of her head, "But if wishes were horses..." she sighed, a yawn overtaking her a moment later, making Logan smile.

"I got one wish that came true" he told her, leaning in to kiss her lips, in a moment that almost led into the complete opposite of sleep.

Honestly, they both knew that rest was more important right now if they were going to continuing their travelling tomorrow, and Veronica closed her eyes as she turned into Logan some more and let herself fall asleep in his arms. Her boyfriend's eyes remained open a while longer, watching her as she drifted off in his embrace. Logan was sure he'd done nothing to deserve Veronica or her love for him, but he'd never been so glad to have a person in his life as her. She was very definitely a wish come true for him, though Logan harboured one more dream he'd love to have come true.

Tomorrow they drove on to Santa Barbara, hunting down his mother, Lynn, who was supposedly dead in the eyes of the world. Logan could not let himself believe it for a long time, and just when he was starting to accept she might really be gone for good, Veronica found evidence to suggest the opposite were true. If his Mom was out there somewhere, Logan wanted to know about it. Her and Veronica together were the only two people he cared this much about, and they would make his life complete.

With happy daydreams of this kind playing through his head, a smile formed on Logan's lips, and he joined Veronica in peaceful sleep.

_To Be Continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :-)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Chapter 1)**_

Chapter 12

Jackie wanted to move, she knew she needed too, but her arms and legs felt like they were bogged down in molasses, making it almost impossible. She had vague memories swimming around in her head, so misty that she wasn't even sure if they were memories at all or just strange dreams. The only clear picture she could make out was the face of a man she used to love like no other.

"Steven?" she said softly, unsure if she'd actually spoken at all until she heard him answer her.

"I'm here, Jackie" he told her, "It's cool, man, just open your eyes" he urged her, sounding almost worried.

It was then she realised that this was most definitely not a dream as her eyes opened wide as saucers and she saw the form of her ex-boyfriend hovering over her. Sitting bolt up right so fast she almost clocked him in the chin with her forehead, Jackie's eyes flitted around the lush apartment she was sat in. Her hands felt the leather of an expensive couch beneath her body, and her head swam some from her earlier passing out.

"This isn't real" she said, though she was pretty sure it had to be.

It didn't make much sense, how she had come to be here with Steven Hyde, the very man that had been invading her thoughts and dreams more than ever these past few weeks since Brittany had decided she needed to find her father. She wanted to find him, and yet it was Jackie that had done so, Jackie who wasn't sure she could ever stand to face him again, but here they were, and there wasn't a choice in the matter anymore.

"Jacks, seriously, don't" said Steven as she attempted to get off the couch, his hands on her arms feeling so familiar in the best and worst ways all at once.

"No, Steven!" she squeaked as she hopped to her feet looking mad, "You cannot just bring me here to your apartment and be all nice to me!" she complained, pointing an angry finger, "It's been twenty five years, Mister!"

"You think I don't know that?" he said with wide eyes, though she could not see them behind his tinted glasses they he still wore to this day, "You think I wasn't just as shocked as you were when my security brings a petrified little woman up here to call the cops about some bag snatcher and it turns out to be you?" he yelled, quite happy to get in her face as much as she was getting in his own.

The thought occurred somewhere in the middle of the yelling and posturing that this was just like old times in a lot of ways. There was only ever one outcome to one of their fights like this, it had always been the same. Either one of them walked out, an almost impossible task right now, or...

Suddenly, in a flurry of limbs, Jackie and the man formerly known as Hyde, were in each others arm, lips crashing together as they kissed like it was going out of style. It was as familiar as ever, took them both back to age seventeen or so, stood in the middle of the Foreman's basement, Point Place, Wisconsin. A fight about his not wanting to get serious or her ragging on his lifestyle, him looking at other girls, her getting too close to her ex, Kelso. The reason for the start of the argument was always forgotten then and was again now, however briefly, as the two people who had not laid eyes on each other in twenty five years renewed their passion with a fiery kiss.

It was a minute or so later that they parted, both with wide eyed and breathing heavily. This wasn't supposed to happen, they both realised it in the same moment, their arms dropping away from each others bodies fast. She turned her back on him, he looked the other way, neither sure what they were doing, what they were supposed to say. It was a situation neither of them ever really expected to find themselves in, especially not today, so suddenly, without any kind of warning.

"This is crazy!" said Jackie too loudly, the man formally known as Hyde had almost forgotten quite how loud she could be, "_You_'re crazy!" she said, wheeling around to face him, pointing an angry finger, "I shouldn't even be here..." she waved her arms madly then reached for her purse as if to leave.

"Hey, man, you're the one in _my_ apartment" he told her, equally as mad about this apparently, "not the other way around"

"I didn't know you were here!" she raved, "You were the last person I wanted to see!"

That stung a little, but Hyde didn't care to show it. He'd been playing this game almost his entire life and a lot of years with Jackie. He was Zen to this day, that had never changed, at least, the face he showed the world never flinched. Things hurt him, he was only human, but nobody would know, not ever.

"Oh, yeah?" he said, a nasty edge to his tone that he felt was justified as he continued, "Well apparently I'm exactly the person that_ our daughter _wants to see" he yelled, "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were pregnant before you left Point Place, Jackie?" he asked angrily, and that accusation she could not avoid.

There were a million reasons, excuses, responses she had been planning for years in case this conversation (or argument, as it seemed to be) ever actually came up. Right now she had nothing but the truth to give, and some very old pent-up anger to let go of.

"Because I was scared, Steven!" she told him, with no less volume than before, "Okay, you never talked about that night we had, you acted like it never even happened!"

"So did you!" he countered immediately, both getting in each others face, waving arms in emphatic gestures, not aware of anything but each other and this fight that had been more than twenty years in the making.

"That is so not the point!" Jackie argued, "You showed up with your latest skank, you totally moved on, and that was what I wanted to do too!"

"But you knew you were having my kid when you left!" he accused her, sure it must be true from the simple math alone.

"Yes" she admitted, wincing at the sound of her own voice a moment before regaining momentum and going at him again, "but what good would it have done telling you? C'mon, Steven, tell me!" she yelled when he glanced away, "What would you have done? Married me?"

"Yes" he told her firmly, meeting her angry and astonished eyes a moment, "No" he changed his mind to, "Maybe, I don't know" he said, turning away again, his hand to his head.

Jackie was the only woman in the world who ever made him this mad, this confused, this conflicted.

"Exactly" she nodded once, looking equal parts proud of herself and incredibly sad, "Either you would have run away and left me literally holding the baby" she told him, "or you would've married me because you felt you had to" she explained what he ought to have already known, "I didn't want you to wind up hating me!" she yelled at his back when he refused to face her, but he soon got his anger back at the sound of those words, that accusation she would dare to throw.

"Oh, and running away from me, never telling me about our daughter, that was just gonna make me love you so much!" he said angrily, "You're as crazy now as you were when we were kids, man!" he yelled, pointing a finger at her.

"Whatever!" came her response as she folded her arms and tried to turn away, but his hands at her shoulders forced her back.

"Don't pull that crap with me" he told her "I invented it"

"Whatever!" she yelled again, just to be annoying he was sure as she forcefully knocked his hands from her body and turned away again.

It was ridiculous, and they both knew it. Twenty five years on from being the angry teens that loved and hated each other in equal measure most of the time, to anyone on the outside looking in, Jackie and Hyde would appear just the same as they'd always been. So much for growing up, moving on, learning to be adults. They had done that easily apart and now here they were, back together again, acting like the kids they'd been when they parted.

This situation could not go on, couldn't be allowed to. The thought of how Brittany would react to her parents arguing like this pulled Jackie sharply out of her teenage-like rebellion against Steven Hyde. Too much water under the bridge, and way too much time wasted. They had to be better people than this now, they just had to be.

"For what it's worth" she said with a sigh, pushing her hair out of her face as she turned to face him, "I'm sorry I never told you about Brittany. I knew it was a crappy thing to do but... well, I did try to tell you later" she explained, "I wrote to you when she was eight but the letter got returned to sender. You were gone from Point Place by then, I guess" she shrugged her shoulders, feeling all kinds of defeated and in so many ways.

"I didn't stay long after you left" he admitted, at least a little glad to know she had made some efforts but all too late and in vain, "What did I have to stay for?" he asked,his eyes meeting hers, making Jackie feel as guilty now as she had the day she ran out of Point Place without so much as a goodbye to spare for her former boyfriend.

"Steven..." she sighed, "I don't know where to start" she admitted as she dropped back down onto the couch with a thud, "I imagined seeing you again so many times, thought about it, dreamt about it... I never did figure out how to make things okay between us" she smiled a kind of dreamy smile a moment as she thought on it before she caught the much more serious look on his own face, "I guess they can't ever be" she said, letting her expression drop, her eyes going to the floor.

"You'd think after all these years we'd both have grown up enough to talk like adults" Hyde considered, "Guess not, huh?" he added with a wry smile as he sat down beside her.

"I am sorry, Steven" she assured him, and he didn't doubt that for a moment, "I'm so sorry you never knew about Brittany. Okay, you have to know, I didn't keep her from you just so I could throw it in your face or something" she told him, almost desperate for him to understand apparently, "I _never_ set out to hurt you" she said honestly, a hand to her heart in some kind of gesture that he seemed to understand.

Hyde didn't say it was okay or that he accepted her apology, though he knew she was sincere. Jackie couldn't pull off lies so well with him, he knew her too well. Twenty five years apart didn't change the fact he could read her like a book. Neither of them had really changed all that much in a lot of ways.

"She looks like you" he said in the quiet that followed, reaching for the photograph that he had abandoned on the coffee table a couple of hours before, "It's all I can think when I look at her, how much she looks like you, how beautiful she is" he smiled at the face of the daughter he had never met, a perfect little copy of Jackie in a lot of ways.

"She has your eyes" the woman beside him pointed out, tears beginning to fill her own eyes as she spoke, "If I didn't feel bad enough about not having you in my life, every time I look at her eyes, I see you" she said, glancing his way, "even now"

Hyde didn't know how to answer that. He never really had learnt how best to take kindness or compliments. He lived without them so long, when they started coming he just batted them away to save having to deal. As a habit, it had never really gone away. Still, only Jackie Burkhart could make him feel quite like this. That thought caused a chain reaction in his head, and a question came to his lips.

"The PI girl, Veronica... something? She said you guys don't go by Burkhart anymore" he recalled, "You got married?" he asked, not able to look at her as he said it, instead focusing on the picture of their daughter still there in his hand.

"Uh-huh, married" she confirmed, "and divorced. Arthur did his best but... raising another man's child wasn't easy for him. He left when Britt was eight" she explained, as calm as anything for a moment then suddenly kind of exploding and almost making Hyde jump, "God, Steven, I thought surviving on my own would be easy but it was so hard" she told him, wiping a stray tear from her cheek before he noticed, "Brittany thinks I was this tower of strength for years, she has no idea how many nights I cry myself to sleep" she shook her head sadly, feeling so mixed up right now.

All Hyde could do was replay in his head the last few words Jackie had said. Not past tense, not how she _used_ to cry herself to sleep, or she_ cried_ herself to sleep. No, she still did that sometimes, and it almost broke his heart to think about it.

"Jackie, y'know, if I'd known about her..." he said, putting a tentative hand to her shoulder.

"I know you would've been there, Steven" she smiled as she turned to look at him, a little closer than she expected him to be, "In my heart, I know it. So many times I wish I'd just told you the truth before I left Wisconsin, but I couldn't" she said with tears welling up one more time in her eyes, spilling over her lashes at last and down her cheeks, "After all we'd been through with Michael, and Sam, and everything" she shook her head as her lip quivered and eveything gave way as she began crying hard.

"Hey, c'mon, Jackie. Don't do that" Hyde urged her as he pulled her into his arms, holding on tight to the only woman he had ever truly loved, and probably ever would.

"You must hate me for what I did" she said, ironic given the fact he was thinking just the opposite, but she never saw the odd smile on his face, her head tucked under his chin as he held her still.

"No way, man" he promised her, "I mean, yeah, I thought I did but... I get it, y'know? I get that you were scared and, honestly, I don't know what I would've done back then if you told me about a baby" he said, still finding the whole thing overwhelming even now.

"I still should've given you the chance" said Jackie, as she pulled away from him just enough to look up into his eyes, "You've missed so much of Brittany's life" she said tearfully.

"I've missed _you_, Jackie" he told her, reaching up to push loose hair off her face where it was stuck to her cheek by tears, "Y'know for the longest time, I'd wake up after some intense dream about the old days" he recalled, "I'd actually think you were gonna be there next to me. When you weren't... those were the hardest days" he admitted, not even sure why he was bothering now, but it was like his brain wasn't even attached to his mouth anymore.

"I've done the same thing" she smiled a watery but genuine smile as they stared into each others eyes and felt a million memories washing over the both of them, "Why did it all have to go so wrong, Steven?" she asked him in earnest, "It could've turned out so differently..."

She couldn't say anymore as suddenly his lips were upon hers taking her breath away. This was stupid, ridiculous, idiotic, it shouldn't happen, and they both knew it. Unfortunately, it also felt so good, so familiar, so everything that had been missing from both their lives for too many years. There was no stopping now, neither of them wanted to do that, they only wanted each other, consequences be damned for tonight.

_To Be Continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, so Veronica and Logan have reached their destination - will they find Lynn? And how will Jackie and Hyde deal with the morning after the night before?**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 13

"Take the next right and follow the road along" Veronica advised Logan as they drove into Santa Barbara.

She was tracing their route on a map the Internet showed her via her cell phone, glad about the world's technological advancements that meant she didn't have to embarrass herself by trying to fold a map! Of course, this was a fleeting thought amongst so many others that were far more serious, some of which she knew she must share with Logan, even if it was hard for both of them.

"Y'know, I don't want to be the bad person here but... Logan, you do know that this might turn out to be a dead end, right?" she reminded him, knowing they had talked on it before but feeling the need to bring it up again now as the moment of truth grew ever closer.

"I'm not stupid, Veronica" her boyfriend told her, though his eyes stayed firmly on the road, "I know the odds of finding my Mom are small but what can I say?" he shrugged, a small smile forming on his lips as he managed to spare her a quick glance, "I'm an eternal optimist"

Veronica smiled too at that comment, whether he meant what he said or was joking she honestly couldn't be sure, but it didn't matter. Logan seemed to keep his sense of humour through so much, and she understood why. When life just kept on throwing crap at you, there were two choices: you laughed or you cried. After so many tears, it all gets very boring, so you find the humorous side, however deeply hidden it might be, and you exploit it for all it's worth.

She hoped for Logan's sake that this worked out, though she could hardly allow herself to believe that Lynn could really be alive. Someone had certainly jumped from the Coronado Bridge the day she went missing, within a few feet of the car she drove away in. No body had been found, of course, but the circumstantial evidence was ridiculously conclusive. Veronica couldn't deny that someone using a credit card under the name Lynn Lester in Santa Barbara seemed strange if it wasn't Logan's Mom, but there were also a hundred other explanations, not least that Trina was playing tricks again. Logan's half-sister really did seem to have no feelings at all sometimes, how else would a person imitate her dead step-mother in a bid to make the most out of her credit cards?

Brothers, sisters, parents, children, families sure brought their share of woes, but Veronica wasn't so naive that she thought only herself and Logan had suffered. Her mind drifted to Brittany Kennington then and she wondered on how things would turn out in her latest case. The young woman's father had been obviously shocked to hear he'd made a child with his ex so many years ago. Veronica actually felt as sorry for Stevie J Barnett aka Steven Hyde as she did for his daughter. She understood what it was to be unsure of your parentage, to find out too late that you might've been raised by the wrong man. As for the father in question, it couldn't be any easier for him finding out after so much time that he was in fact Dad to a young woman of twenty five!

"You okay?" asked Logan as he caught his girlfriend in a blank stare.

"Yeah" she said absently and not at all convincingly, "I just can't help thinking about Brittany and her Dad" she admitted.

"He seemed pretty shocked" her boyfriend said thoughtfully, "but he must want to meet her, right?" he added, glancing Veronica's way once more.

"Turn left at the next intersection" she said first before answering his question, "and I don't know" she admitted, "If I were him, I'd want to meet her, but not everyone reacts the same way to news like this"

"Guess not" Logan agreed, "The Mom has to be some kind of bitch" he shook his head then, "Running out on a guy, not telling him she was pregnant, keeping it secret all this time..."

"Sometimes life's not as simple as the truth, Logan" his girlfriend pointed out then with a look that he could feel more than see.

He knew he'd said a stupid thing just a second after he'd done so. Veronica's own mother had kept her birth father a secret, or at least the fact that there were two possible candidates for the post! Thankfully the truth had outed and the man she had always called Dad was proved to be her biological father. Still, Veronica couldn't entirely let go of the insecurity she had felt when there was a very real possibility that Jake Kane was her natural father. She honestly wasn't sure how she would've dealt if the results had been different.

"I'm sorry" Logan muttered as he continued on driving and his girlfriend sighed.

"I know" she forgave him easily, only because she knew he really didn't mean any harm.

Besides, right now his emotions were probably as fraught as her own, if not more so. This was a hell of a big deal and the closer they got to their destination the more the tension grew inside the car. Logan so wanted to get there and find his mother alive and well, but he also knew it was a gamble and the chances were pretty slim. Even if Lynn was found, both he and Veronica knew things still wouldn't be simple. There were a hundred and one questions to be asked and answered, and there was a real possibility that she might be angry at being discovered.

"Take this left and it's the house right at the bottom" said Veronica as she realised suddenly just how close they were to their target.

She was sure if she listened hard enough she would hear Logan's heart hammering in his chest, he certainly looked like he was feeling too many conflicting things as he nodded that he understood her instructions and took the turning. Palms sweating on the steering wheel and head in a whirl, Logan just didn't know what he was going to say or do whether they found his mother here or not.

The row of houses was like any other street. They were medium-sized pretty little places, Veronica noted, with window boxes full of flowers and small but well-kept lawns out front. You'd need more cash than she and her Dad had to live here, she supposed, but it would still be quite a come down for someone like Lynn Echolls who had been used to the movie-star lifestyle. Nevertheless they were here, and it was the address that ought to belong to Logan's mother, if she was in fact anywhere alive at this point. For her boyfriends sake, Veronica was really hoping for a happy ending here today, but the cynic in her wouldn't really let her believe until she came face to face with Lynn herself.

"I'd ask if you're okay, but it seems like the stupidest question ever right now" she said as Logan looked from the house to her and back.

"Let's go" he said, moving to get out of the car, as Veronica did the same.

They walked up through the gate to the front door, holding hands as he rang the doorbell and they waited. After a minute of silence, he rang once more, but again no answer came, causing both their hearts to sink a little.

"It's not that bad" said Veronica hopefully, "It's not a definite no that she's not here, she's just not here, at this second" she explained what she meant rather badly but her stumbling over her words was at least enough to raise a partial smile from her boyfriend.

"I know, I get it" he assured her, as they turned to leave the way they had come.

No sooner had they turned around than they saw a figure by the gate. Squinting against the bright sun that seemed intent on blinding them both, Veronica was stunned to realise that this was a middle-aged woman, prettily dressed, and wearing over-sized sunglasses, and though she appeared to have darker hair than she expected, there was a very good chance she was...

"Mom?" Logan gasped as she came towards them, and as she slid her glasses from her face, there was no doubt left at all in Veronica's mind that he was right.

* * *

Brittany was just thinking about going out to meet John for lunch when her cell started up ringing in her pocket. She correctly guessed it would be her Mom checking in and there was a smile on her lips as she answered the call.

"Hey, Mom" she greeted her happily, "Hows everything in LA?"

"Um, hey, Britt" said Jackie, feeling terribly awkward, "Yeah, everything's just fine here" she assured her daughter though she sounded just about as far from fine as a person could get.

"Mom?" said Brittany, as she got up and began pacing the room some, not even really realising she was doing it at first, "You sound weird. Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Everything's fine, I just said that" her Mom told her again, "Er, how was your special night with John?" she asked then, changing the subject, and Brittany was pretty sure she was doing it on purpose to get out of explaining why she sounded so strange right now.

"It was great" she told her mother, with whom she always talked to about everything, rarely if ever keeping secrets.

That was what made this so worrying for Brittany. Something just wasn't right in the way her mother was speaking, her tone was all off. There was definitely something she wasn't saying, and much like Jackie herself, her daughter was not one to let things go when she set her mind to it.

"Mom, please, I know something isn't right here" she said, sounding upset in her mother's ear.

Jackie felt like such a bitch already, if she lied now she would never be able to forgive herself. The truth always came out, she knew that better than anyone, and telling her daughter lies was not going to improve this messed up situation she had found herself in.

"Sweetie" she said with a sigh, "It's been such a weird night, and you're right, there is is something I need to tell you" she admitted at last, hearing the breath catch in Brittany's throat at the sound of those words.

"Please, Mom, just spit it out" she urged her, "Is there something wrong at the hotel?"

"Um, I'm not at the hotel" admitted Jackie, glancing back through the glass doors from the secluded balcony on which she stood, wearing nothing but a man's shirt and her underwear, "I'm at an apartment. I ran into an old friend last night and..." she knew there was no way around this and stopped herself short of telling Brittany anything but the whole truth, "Britt, I'm with your Dad" she confessed at last, not at all surprised to hear a huge gasp on the other end of the line.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Brittany with evident shock.

"Yeah" said Jackie, watching Hyde come out of the bedroom wearing next to nothing and still looking pretty damn hot in spite of the years they had been apart, "I guess you really are gonna meet your Daddy soon, hon"

_To Be Continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 14

"Hey" said Hyde feeling just a little odd as Jackie stepped back in off the balcony wearing one of his shirts and very little else.

"Hi" she responded, looking equally as awkward as he felt.

It was like they were teenagers again, more so last night than now, as they went from fighting to kissing in one easy step and then found themselves making love in his bed before long. It was easy to sleep after that, Jackie had found, in the comfort her lover's arms. She was emotionally and physically exhausted and let sleep claim her until the early morning sunshine had hit her across the face and startled her awake.

Steven had remained, snoring gently at her side, and she wasn't so sure she really wanted to wake him. A part of her actually considered getting dressed and getting out of there before he woke at all, but that would make Jackie a coward and she would not be that, not now.

Running away before had been so wrong, she'd admitted as much last night. Doing the same again would only make things ten times worse, and not just for herself and Steven either. There was Brittany to think about, their precious daughter who had yet to meet her father. She had a name, one lousy photograph from too many years ago. She wanted a real father-daughter relationship, if such a thing were possible. For that to happen, Jackie had to remind herself she was a grown up now and start behaving like one, in the hopes that Steven might do the same.

"Er, coffee?" he offered, as he ran a hand over his face, thinking maybe he should've put a shirt on, but then Jackie wasn't wearing pants either so it wouldn't be entirely his fault if things got hot in here again!

"Yes, please" she answered his question absently, mind running a mile a minute and she tried to think of anything she might say to make this situation less awkward than it felt right now, "Steven, I..." she began, turning to face him where he now stood behind the breakfast bar, putting the machine on for their coffee.

"You what, Jackie?" he prompted when she failed to go on.

Honestly he didn't blame her for being dumb-struck, he could quite easily be the same. If anyone would have asked him what he'd say or do if he ever saw Jackie Burkhart again, the honest answer would have been that he had no idea. When she arrived here last night, he certainly hadn't thought they might end up sleeping together. Okay, so that was a lie, the thought had briefly crossed his mind, after all she was still as hot as the last time he saw her twenty five years ago, and he never really had stopped loving her, truth be told, but that wasn't the point.

One minute they'd been talking about the daughter he'd never met or even knew existed, which made him so very mad at Jackie, the next she was crying and he could see why she'd behaved the way she had. Within the hour he was making love to her, feeling like a teen again just because she was there, because they were together.

"I just talked to Brittany" she said then, pulling Hyde sharply from his dreamy sexy thoughts into the stark reality of fatherhood, "She still wants to meet you"

"And I wanna meet her" he said definitely, though just yesterday when Veronica had told him about his daughter he had been so unsure of what to do for the best, "She's my little girl, Jacks, however old she is now"

Jackie couldn't help but smile then, for a hundred reasons she'd never be able to explain. Pushing her mussed up hair off her face, she pulled herself up onto the stool by the breakfast bar and picked up the coffee Steven had put there for her. It was strong black and sweet, as she used to drink it so many years ago. Her tastes had changed since then and she'd cut out the sugar to keep her figure in check, but Jackie didn't feel the need to say anything as she drank it down with a smile that wouldn't shift.

"What's the look for?" asked Hyde as he leaned on the other side of the counter top, sipping his own drink.

"There's no look" she said, somewhat defensively, knowing immediately that she shouldn't have snapped like that at such an innocent question, and that she was lying her ass off too, "Okay, there is but... I don't know, Steven. It's been twenty five years and this... it's still familiar. I like it" she explained, practically hiding in her coffee the very moment she was done talking.

"Yeah, well" he said, clearing his throat, awkward as ever when it came to talking about serious things like feelings or whatever, "It's not so bad from where I'm standing either" he told her, a half-smile evident on his face when Jackie dared to meet his eyes again.

Unfortunately, a whole wave of negative emotions and memories came crashing over her the very next moment. She could not let herself get caught up in this, couldn't let herself fall for Steven Hyde all over again. Jackie was a grown up now, she had learnt to have a little more control over her emotions than she had at seventeen, when every crush was meant to be forever, and every kiss a promise for the future. Now she knew better than that, of course she did, but when her eyes met Steven's own and he looked at her that way, she could so easily forget herself. They had to be on good terms for Brittany's sake and they both knew how badly things always ended when they tried to get close. There was such a thin line between love and hate, and the last thing Jackie wanted for herself as well as her daughter's sake, was for there to be hate between her and Steven again.

"I have to go" she said so suddenly it startled Hyde and almost made him spill his coffee as she jumped down from the stool, dumping her mug on the counter and practically running away from him.

"Jackie!" he called after her, but she didn't turn back, just gathered up her discarded skirt and top on the way to the bedroom, and then slammed the door tight shut when she got inside.

Immediately Hyde went after her, not at all amused by her childish behaviour and actually thinking they could have a adult conversation without the teen tantrums of the old days. Clearly he'd been wrong, and Jackie had the capacity to be just as bratty as she'd been aged seventeen. Of course, had he thought about it for two seconds, he would have realised he hadn't changed so very much either.

"What's going on with you?" he asked as he yanked the bedroom door open, finding her mostly dressed now and hopping around trying to find something she was missing.

"Nothing" she snapped, as she got down on the floor to check under the bed, making a sound of joy when she came up with the misplaced earring in her hand, "I just, I have places to be" she said as she hastily shoved her jewellery back in her ear and tried to move past him to retrieve her purse, but apparently he wasn't budging, "Look, Steven, last night was... fun" she settled on, knowing it was a highly inapt word but also knowing she could not bear to analyse it all right now, "but I _really_ have to leave now" she said again, glad when he finally moved a little and let her through.

This wasn't how Steven Hyde had thought things would go when he saw Jackie Burkhart again. A part of him always knew their paths would cross somewhere down the road, however unlikely it had seemed for a good long while. Once he knew about Brittany, their seeing each other again became as definite as anything could be, but he never thought for a second it would be like this.

The night spent together was surprise enough, but her reaction to it this morning, and his own feelings about it, were the bigger shocks. She didn't seem to care much that they had made love, that he might actually care. She was so aloof about it, so Zen, he realised, feeling stupid. Maybe it was all his fault that she'd turned out this way, but there wasn't time to worry on it now as he hurried back out into the living room and caught up to her as she waited by the elevator doors.

"Hey" he called behind her, and she turned sharply to glance his way, arms hugging her body, "What happens now?" he asked from across the room, knowing if he got closer to her he might do something dumb like kiss her again.

"I'll call you, about Brittany" Jackie promised, "As for anything else..." she shook her head as the elevator doors opened and she stepped inside, "I'm sorry, Steven" she told him softly, "but I just don't know" she said as the doors slid shut.

Steven Hyde watched the lights change and the elevator made its way down the ground floor. For not the first time in his life he was alone, and yet this was so much worse than before. Last night he had the woman he loved in his arms, and now she was gone, again. He hadn't hurt this bad in years.

"Eric, would you please just let me.." said Donna as she pushed him out of the desk chair and squeezed in herself, clicking away with the mouse and immediately regretting it.

"Yeah, that's not good!" he said of his wife's mistake as they found themselves on some kind of gay porn website by mistake.

Donna frantically backed out of the page and then took her hands very definitely off the mouse and keyboard, as Eric ran to the stairs and bellowed up them to his son.

"Luke!" he called, "Come fix this contraption for your mother!" he urged him, and dutifully the young man, who could have been a double for a younger Eric if not for his red hair, came barrelling down the stairs.

"Y'know I could've gone somewhere else for Spring Break" he complained, though he was smiling when he said it, coming to take his mother's place at the computer in the corner where once the family's electric organ had been way back in the seventies.

"After last year?" said Donna with a raised eyebrow, and Luke dutifully went about helping her out.

"What were you trying to do?" he asked curiously, "Does this still have to do with that old friend you were talking about before?" he checked, bringing up the Google home page and awaiting further instructions.

"Is your sister still hiding in her bedroom?" asked Eric as he wandered back over from the stairs, hearing no movement from above.

"Yeah" Luke snickered, "She's still sulking like a baby 'cause you wouldn't let her go party with her friends for Spring Break"

"She'll get over it" said Donna definitely, as her hand landed on Luke's shoulder and she gestured toward the computer screen, "I need to find an address for a Private Investigator in California" she told him, "All I know is the girl who called here was called Veronica Mars, and this was the number she left" she explained, handing her son a scrap of paper.

"Okay, we can do this" said Luke with a nod as his fingers raced across the keyboard at what appeared like lightening speed to Eric.

He had no doubt their son could help them out with this, though the whole situation that could spiral out of them actually finding this Veronica Mars was a little crazy. He and Donna had got to talking about their old friends Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhart. Coming to the conclusion that it seemed likely she was the mother of the mystery child, and that one or both of the parents had to be close by to wherever this PI was based, it had made the couple start to wonder if they should head over there.

They hadn't seen the friends they were talking about in over twenty years, pretty much completely lost touch with them, and the more they thought about it and talked about it, the more Eric and Donna felt the need to reconnect. Call it a side effect of getting older, or watching their kids grow up. All these two knew for sure was that they really wanted to see Hyde and even Jackie again if it were possible, and it seemed it might just be...

"Address, email, and number" said Luke with a proud grin, as the details of Mars Investigations popped up on the screen, "What did you need it for anyway?" he asked his Mom and Dad curiously.

"Your mother and me are taking a trip" Eric told him, sharing a look with Donna as she grabbed onto his hand.

"To California?" asked Luke, double-checking the address on the computer screen, "Cool, I'll come along" he offered, liking the idea of a beach vacation rather than just staying home if he were honest.

"Part reunion, part family trip" his father shrugged, "Why not? We can afford it since you got your raise at the paper" he told his wife who nodded her agreement.

"Oh but PJ had some stuff to finish up at Med School, she's not coming home for the break til tomorrow" said Donna suddenly, knowing she couldn't live with herself if they headed off on a trip and left an empty house to greet their eldest daughter.

"Well, chances are good we wouldn't even get one of those cheap last minute flights til tomorrow morning" her husband reasoned, as Luke got straight back onto the Internet and started searching for the appropriate flights, "PJ could just meet us at the airport if she wants to come along. You know she always talked about seeing California sometime" said Eric easily.

"Yeah, and the promise of a beach might even get Jaime out of her room" his son chuckled as he continued searching for cheap airplane tickets, his mother moving to sit down beside him and watch.

Eric was smiling as he went over to the bottom of the stairs this time and bellowed up to his youngest child.

"Go away!" she responded loudly, as many a seventeen year old did when getting summoned by her father in such a way whilst she was trying to show her displeasure with the whole stupid family and all their stupid rules!

"Okay" Eric sighed, "but I thought you might wanna known about our mini-vacation to the bea-ach" he sing-songed, trying not to grin too much as he heard her bedroom door crash open and her dainty feet stomping across the landing.

"The beach where?" she asked from her position now perched at the top of the stairs in front of him.

"Neptune, California" he smiled somewhat as he told her their destination.

"Okay, I need new beach clothes, and at least three hours of packing time" she informed him, scrambling back to her room to begin the process of getting her things together for the trip.

Sometimes Eric wondered how he and Donna made such a child, but at least she was guaranteed to get along with 'Aunt Jackie', if indeed they found her.

_To Be Continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: For those who might still be reading this, there are not that many chapters left to go... I'm thinking maybe five? We'll see. Many thanx to my one faithful reviewer, erintherese86, who has barely missed a chapter so far :-)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 15

Veronica wasn't really sure who had been most shocked when suddenly she and Logan came face to face with his mother, Lynn Echolls. It had been very much a third wheel situation for Veronica, as her boyfriend and his supposedly dead mother were reunited and much tearful hugging ensued. There were a hundred and one questions to be asked, and a very serious explanation to be given, but that had to wait and she understood why.

Honestly, she wasn't sure she'd seen Logan this happy in a long time. He had been so lost without his mother, much more so than even Veronica had when her own Mom bolted without a word. She was pleased to say she had at least one parent who cared enough not only to stick around but to love her unconditionally and attempt to make up for the absence of the other. Logan only had Aaron who had proven himself to be a violent bully in the best case scenario, and a lying cheating murderer at worst.

Now more than ever Logan needed his mother's arms around him to bring him comfort and tell him it was all okay. She was at least here for the hugging, but how things could turn out well, even after they had found Lynn, Veronica wasn't entirely certain.

Sat around the breakfast bar in the small but fancy house that it appeared Lynn Echolls had been calling home, albeit under a different name, it was time for the tough questions, and the answers that might actually be even harder to hear.

"Veronica, sweetheart, you look pale" said Lynn, putting a hand to her arm, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine" she said, feeling somewhat awkward still, "I just... well, it's not really my business..."

"What's up, Veronica?" Logan asked her, finding her behaviour strange, since his girlfriend was usually the last person to be bashful about anything she wanted to say or ask.

Of course he didn't know what the exact question on her mind was and if he did he might understand why she felt so strange about actually saying it. Still, with Lynn and Logan both worrying about what might be on her mind, Veronica only felt worse, and so decided to just bite the bullet and say what she wanted to say, as she was usually so famous for it!

"I was just wondering" she said at last, "A friend of mine tracked down a kid who was filming near the Coronado Bridge the day you... went missing" she explained to Lynn, as a light dawned in Logan's eyes and he realised where Veronica was going with this, "Right next to your car, there was... it looked like a person jumping"

"Oh, my" said Lynn with a hand over her heart, tears filling her eyes that she had to fight for a few long moments.

"It's okay, Mom" her son told her, getting hold of her other hand, "It doesn't matter what we thought, you're alive, and..."

"Oh, sweetheart it's not that" she told him around the lump in her throat, waving her hand in front of her face now as if it might quell the tears that were still threatening to fall, "Of course I'm sorry I had to let you believe I was gone" she promised him, squeezing his hand tight, "and to see that footage, oh Logan, I'm so sorry" she apologised profusely.

"But it clearly wasn't you" said Veronica, her curiosity as peaked as it had ever been, though she was mindful of causing further upset to either of these two people who she cared so much about.

"There was a woman" Lynn tried to explain, "The poor thing, she was desperate and... and I think she was homeless" she said as she recalled the day and the scene so clearly in her mind, "I stopped on the bridge because I was worried she was going to do something awful" she told the teens before her, though her eyes were permanently heavenward as she replayed the scene in her head, "I asked her what was wrong but she just couldn't stop crying. I offered to call someone for her on my cell but she said there wasn't anyone who could help her" she said, "Oh, I just felt so awful for her. I said she should take my car, go anywhere she wanted"

"But she didn't" said Veronica, knowing she probably shouldn't interrupt but unable to help herself.

"I guess not" Lynn shook her head sadly, "I walked off the bridge, I called a friend of mine and he sent a car to take me away from there" she confessed, "When I left I hoped the poor woman would take the car and... oh, I don't know what I thought exactly. I had hoped my kindness would help both of us, but all I did was make you suffer, and that poor woman..." she cried, unable to help it.

It was hardly surprising given the emotion of the occasion and immediately Veronica rifled in her purse for tissue to offer her boyfriend's Mom.

Logan put his arms around Lynn and hugged her tight, hating to see his mother in tears as he had so many times before. At least his Dad wasn't to blame this time, not directly, though he had been the reason for Lynn running in the first place and hiding away here where she thought she couldn't be found.

"I thought I was doing the right thing" she sniffed a few minutes later, "Honestly, Logan, I thought things would be better if I just got out of Neptune and stayed gone. Perhaps your father would go easier on you..."

"It's okay, Mom" he assured her, and Veronica smiled.

He was such a good guy. Some would have blamed their mother for bolting as Lynn had done, and Veronica wondered if she herself could be so forgiving of her own mother who had abandoned her more than once. Logan understood that things were tough on his Mom and gave no thought to the hardships he suffered himself, the abuse he had taken at his father's hand. Lynn needed an escape and she had made it, he had no resentment towards her for that, he just wanted to know she was okay. Now that he did, there was a smile on his face that actually reached his eyes, and that made Veronica feel equal parts happy for and proud of her guy right now.

"I can't believe you kids found me" said Lynn with a strange laugh that emerged through her tears suddenly, as she dabbed at her eyes and tried to prevent further mascara streaking her face.

"Mostly it was Veronica" admitted Logan, his hand covering that of his girlfriend where it lay on the counter and squeezing tight, "She's pretty good at this detective stuff these days"

"You were the one that refused to give up" she reminded Logan, "He was so determined you had to be alive out here, and I'm glad he was right" the blonde told her boyfriend's mother.

"And honestly, I'm glad you did find me" she admitted, "Though I was very surprised. I mean, I hadn't talked to Stevie since... well, just after you were born, Logan" she realised with some surprise.

"Stevie?" Veronica checked a slight frown forming on her features as she took in the name, her mind matching it up with that of the man she and Logan had visited on the way here in LA.

"Well, yes" Lynn nodded, "The friend I called to help me, it had to be the last person Aaron would expect, just in case he realised I was still alive. Stevie Barnett was a man I knew when I was young, before I was married even" she smiled as she thought of her dear friend and confidante, not understanding why Logan and Veronica both had such wide eyes when they looked from her to each other and back. This whole tale just got more and more tangled by the second.

* * *

It was late in the day, but Steven Hyde hadn't even got properly dressed yet. His mind was too full for him to think about normal regular things like eating or working or anything really. Jackie Burkhart had always had the ability to screw with his head but, man, he thought those days were long gone. Never would Hyde have imagined she could have such an effect on him now, twenty fives years since they dated in Point Place, Wisconsin. They'd been teenagers then, young and dumb, and yet when he saw his future from back then, he couldn't imagine it without her.

The day had come, of course, when she'd left town without so much as a goodbye and Hyde came to terms with the fact he might never see Jackie again. At least, that's what he told himself. When he left Point Place a while after her, it had been in the back of his mind that he would run across her some day, at a school reunion or just by chance in some bar or other. It had never happened, not until yesterday when one of his security guys had offered the victim of a bag snatcher to come up to the apartment for a cup of sweet tea and the chance to call the cops. When it had turned out to be Jackie, shock was a total understatement for what Hyde had felt, and when their conversation about the daughter they'd made turned into a passionate embrace and a night spent making love in his bed, well, that was just about as far from how he thought their reunion would be as possible. Not that Hyde regretted a moment of it, the only real regret he was having right now was letting Jackie walk out his door this morning.

Not that Jackie was the only woman on Hyde's mind right now, nope, there was another one of those and she looked very similar to this woman that even now Hyde knew was the only one he had ever really loved. Brittany Kennington, who by blood was a Hyde herself, was just as beautiful as Jackie and wanted to meet the Dad she never knew existed until a little while ago.

Hyde didn't want to deny his daughter the chance to know him, or deny himself the chance to meet her either just because he and Jackie had handled their reunion pretty badly. Of course, he'd made things more complicated for himself by sleeping with Jackie and letting her walk out on him again, all in the space of twelve hours, and all without him really organising a head and heart full of feelings he himself didn't fully understand yet.

"Yep, you made a real mess of this, man" he told himself with a sigh, knowing that fixing things would be far from easy.

It was strange, the way Jackie's voice popped into his head at that moment. She used to be there, like a conscience or something, a little Jiminy Cricket on his shoulder making him do the right things years ago. It hadn't happened in a long time, but after spending time together last night, she was back, loud as ever, telling him that sometimes you had to make the big gesture to fix things, that was all it took. Act like you mean what you say, show the other person how much you care.

In a second, Hyde was up from the couch and heading to his bedroom, ignoring the fact that his assistant, Charles, was calling up to him for the fifth time this morning, no doubt trying to remind him of appointments he ought to attend and all.

Breezing back through the apartment a short while later, Hyde was dressed and ready to go out, a bag of essential items and a change of clothes slung over his shoulder.

The phone was still ringing as he hopped into the elevator and headed own to the ground floor, giving Charles quite a suprise when he appeared.

"Ah, Mr Barnett" he smiled, hanging up the phone, "I was just trying to..."

"No time, Charlie" said Hyde with a shake of his head as he adjusted the tinted glasses on his face and headed for the main doors.

"But, sir!" his assistant called behind him, scrambling around he reception desk to give chase, "Your appointments and..."

"Cancel everything, man, for today, tomorrow... just, everything" Hyde instructed him, making a cutting motion with his hand to enhance his point, "I won't be here. I'm gonna go meet my daughter" he smiled the most genuine smile that Charles had perhaps ever seen on his boss' face, and then Hyde was gone.

_To Be Continued..._


	16. Chapter 16

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 16

On her trip to LA, Jackie had let sleep claim her and enjoyed bittersweet dreams of what her life might have been. On the way back to Neptune, there was no way she could relax enough to sleep. Her mind was racing, as it had been the entire trip. She had met with Steven Hyde, her old love for whom the flame had never really died, the father of her daughter though he had not known it until just a couple of days ago. Jackie was thrown for a loop by the very sight of him, and all the more mixed up following on from their fight that had led to the bedroom.

Making love with Steven had transported her back twenty years and more to Point Place, Wisconsin. She was a young woman again and completely in love and happy. Of course, in the morning, the harsh light of day had hit her right between the eyes and reminded her that life was not as simple now as it might've seemed when she was a teen.

Running out on Steven was dumb, Jackie knew that, but she had little or no choice. He wasn't good at commitment, he never had been, and she couldn't risk both her heart as well as Brittany's by screwing this up and getting in too deep. If Steven wanted to see his daughter then that was fine by Jackie, though she worried how she would cope if she had to keep seeing him regularly. For herself, she just dare not let herself fall, not again, not now.

All this she told herself as she went about her business, attended the meetings she had come here for, and then headed back to her new home of Neptune. Her head whirred constantly with thoughts of how things might turn out badly or well, dependant on so many factors. How would Brittany react to meeting Steven? How would he deal with being a father? How would Jackie handle being caught between them?

Jackie put a hand to her head as she felt a migraine coming on. She so wished she had a friend to talk this all through with, but such a person had never existed in her life, at least not since she left Point Place. She kept to herself, confided only in Arthur, the man she had married, and dare not let out too many details about her life to anyone else. She had plenty of so-called friends, acquaintances, and business associates, but there was no-one she would turn to with her problems. Brittany tried to be there for her mother, and Jackie appreciated that, but there were things a woman just couldn't talk to her daughter about. She needed a friend her own age, someone who would understand. It was times like these when Jackie really missed Donna.

It was strange to think it was so long since they last saw each other. So much must've happened in Donna's life. She was probably married to Eric by now, Jackie realised, with kids of her own and maybe that big career she always wanted. It was so strange to think they might not even recognise each other these days, after so long apart. To think they had vowed never to lose touch, to always be friends. Like so many things in Jackie's life, that friendship had been destroyed and seemed irretrievable. Thinking of that amongst everything else brought tears to her eyes, as she stared out of the plane window and for once in her life hoped nobody would notice her.

* * *

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Veronica" said Lynn with a smile when Logan had gone to the bathroom, leaving the two women alone, "For taking care of my son when I couldn't"

"It's no problem, Ms Echolls... or, do I call you Ms Lester now?" she checked, feeling awkward all over again.

"Lynn will be fine, honey" she said as she patted her hand, "After all, we're practically family" she said with a look that made Veronica blush just a little.

Today was turning out to be the weirdest day. Not only had they found Logan's supposedly dead mother to be alive and well on the other side of LA, they also discovered that she had been helped to disappear by her old friend Stevie J Barnett, the same man that Veronica and Logan had met just yesterday for a completely different case!

They hadn't told Lynn the full tale about Stevie's real identity, or his daughter, Brittany, not least because client confidentiality had to be considered for Mars Investigations. Instead, all this was swirling around in Veronica's head til it made her dizzy and apparently the complications weren't done yet.

"So, I guess we should look at packing up some of this stuff soon" said Logan as he returned from the bathroom, straightening out his T-shirt.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" asked his mother with a slight frown.

Logan's expression almost imaged hers then as he stared back at her, clearly as confused as she was right now. Veronica looked between the two and realised that they all might be making a very big mistake here, though of course it was not her place to say so.

"I thought you'd want to bring some of this stuff home with you" said Logan after a moment, "I mean, this place is fine but you have a home in Neptune..."

"Oh, baby, I can't go back there" his mother told him, showing guilt and sadness in her eyes as she reached for his hand and urged him back into the seat opposite her, "Those people think I'm gone, and... I don't belong there anymore"

"I'm your family, you belong with me" her son told her, getting a little angry, Veronica realised fast.

"Logan" she said calmly, hoping he would follow her lead in that, "This is all a lot to take in, for you _and_ your Mom" she said, her hand on his arm making him look at her and meet her eyes, "Don't push too much" she urged him.

"Who's pushing?" he asked too loudly as he looked from her to his Mom, "I thought you were dead" he told her, as if she didn't already know, "I finally find you here and you say you're happy, but when I ask you to come home, you say no?" he asked, disbelieving that she could be what he saw as so cruel and cold, "Dad is in jail, we don't have to worry about him, especially when the police find out what he did to us!"

"Logan, please" Lynn sighed, "You have to see it's not as simple as that" she explained, "If it were, I never would have gone so far as to pretend... what I had to pretend" she said, feeling very awkward about saying the actual words.

Playing dead wasn't something she was proud of or that she'd even planned to do really, but it had become a necessary evil. She could not live as she had been, with Aaron's ever more violent mood swings and all the press attention about every sordid detail of their lives. The affairs she might've been able to put up with, if the papers and magazine could leave well enough alone, but they couldn't. The last straw was having to watch how all this was affecting Logan. Her poor baby boy who so often got himself into trouble for attentions sake and because he was so unhappy. She had thought of taking him with her, but making one person disappear was hard enough, two might prove impossible. Besides, she had every faith that Aaron would let her run, he cared little for her these days anyway, but his own son, she wondered if he could bear that. All Lynn could do was bolt and hope for the best, hope that maybe Aaron would go easier on Logan when she wasn't there to anger him herself, that perhaps even Logan would behave better when he hadn't got her there, feeling he needed to defend or deflect Aaron's attention from her.

"Mom, please" Logan practically begged her, tears that were not normal for him to shed so easily welling up in his eyes and breaking Veronica's heart as well as Lynn's own as he went on, "I don't want to keep pretending, I don't want to go back to Neptune and act like you're gone when I know you're here!"

"Then don't" his mother said desperately as she put her hands to his face, crying herself now, "Logan, honey, stay here with me" she suggested, not noticing the look of shock that passed over Veronica's face as she heard those words.

"What?" Logan looked equally surprised by the solution as he recoiled from his mothers grasp and stared wide-eyed at her.

"Stay here with me" she said again, "I didn't think it would work before, but now... it seems like the perfect solution" she smiled, delighted by the idea of her son staying her with her from now on.

She had missed him so much, but had not allowed herself to dwell on the fact. Now he was here before her, her precious baby boy, and the thought of him going away again was almost too much to bear. If he stayed here, he'd be free of Aaron forever and they could live quite happily away from the prying eyes she always wished would leave her son alone.

Logan's own mind was spinning at a mile a minute as he looked between the mother he loved and had missed so much, and the girlfriend he wasn't sure he could live without. Veronica meant so very much to him, she had stood by him through so much, despite the fact he had treated her so badly after Lilly's death. They had come through everything because they had each other. If he decided to stay here in hiding with his Mom, it meant hardly ever seeing Veronica again. By the same token, leaving and heading back to Neptune condemned himself and his Mom to not seeing each other on anything like a regular basis.

"I can't handle this right now" he declared after a moment pause, rushing for the door.

"Logan!" Veronica reached for his arm trying to stop him getting away, but he slipped by her too easily and was gone in moments.

"Let him go, honey" Lynn told the blonde with a sigh, glad to note herself that her son seemed to have stopped at the porch and not actually gone for the car to drive far away, "The one thing he gets from his father is how head-strong he can be" she lamented, at which Veronica snapped.

"I thought he got running away from his Mom" she said sharply, without really thinking about who she was speaking to, until she turned back to face the older woman across the table and winced at the realisation of what she had done, "I'm sorry, Lynn" she said, eyes and tone both softening some then, "I really am, but I just think that asking Logan to come be here with you after leaving the way you did... it's not fair" she shook her head sadly.

"Who are you to talk to me about fair, Veronica Mars?" Lynn said angrily, clearly not happy at being spoken to in such a way by someone like her, apologies be damned, "You're just a child"

"No" Veronica argued, just as loud and angry again by now, "No, I stopped being allowed to be a child when your husband murdered my best friend" she yelled too harshly, trying to rein in her anger some as she went on, but finding it increasingly difficult, "I know that's not your fault, but running out on Logan was. You had a choice, everybody always has a choice, however hard it is to make" she said definitely, "I chose to stand by Logan through thick and thin, and he's done the same for me, and y'know what? We're stronger for it" she went on as tears of frustration, sadness, and anger all welled up in her eyes, "My Mom left too, and I thought I would do _anything_ to have her back, but she didn't care about me enough to give up drinking" she cried now, "I thought you were different. I thought if we found you and explained to you everything that's happened in Neptune, that you might come home, you might be a real Mom for Logan when he really needs one!" she yelled through tears that now streaked down her face unchecked.

Lynn looked equally as upset by now as she looked by Veronica to her son framed in the doorway once again.

"Veronica, stop!" he told her, not so much angry but definite in his words to her.

Veronica felt sick as she wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand and turned to look as her boyfriend came back over to the table where she and Lynn were sat.

"I'm sorry, Logan" she apologised genuinely, knowing she never should have exploded that way and sure he must be angry with her about it, "I couldn't help it, I just... I had to say it" she explained, so relieved when he put his arm around her shoulders and silently pulled her to his chest.

"I'm sorry too" said Lynn as she sniffled and brought a handkerchief from her pocket to dab her eyes and nose, "Veronica's right in what she says" she admitted sadly, as Logan reached for her hand on the table and covered it with his own, "I am being unfair. I've hurt you so badly..." she cried, almost bringing Logan to tears himself.

This ought to have been a happy day and yet had devolved into tears and recriminations all round. Where they went from here, not a one amongst them had any idea.

* * *

Jackie walked through the airport, pushing a trolley with her two bags on it. She so wanted to be home already and yet every possible person seemed to want to get in her way and stop her doing just that.

Squeezing through between two people, she duly crashed her trolley into that of another woman trying to make a similar manoeuvre. As the red-head turned to yell at the clumsy midget who got in her way, Jackie got the shock of her life.

For a moment she seriously thought she must have fallen asleep on the plane and be having another very vivid dream, until her eyes shifted from one familiar face to another, and then to three younger people she did not know.

"Oh my God" she gasped, a hand going to her chest in shock, "Donna?"

_To Be Continued..._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Many thanx to those who still care enough to read and review on this story. Not far to go to the end now!**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Chapter 1)**_

Chapter 17

"Hey, Dad" Veronica smiled as she answered his call.

"Hi, sweetheart" Keith replied, "I just got back home, thought I'd call and see how your Spring Break with Logan is going?" he told her, unaware of anything that had been happening in his absence, of course.

Veronica wasn't really sure where to begin as she pulled herself up onto a stool by the breakfast bar and watched her boyfriend and his Mom busily packing all her essentials into bags and boxes. It was a very long story, but she would have to be concise in her explanation or it would take all day.

"We didn't exactly end up where we expected" she began, quickly putting his mind at rest when she realised her Dad might panic, "but we're not in any trouble, I swear"

"Sounds ominous" Keith said sceptically, "Where exactly are you, Veronica?" he asked, in that tone that only a concerned parent could ever achieve.

"The other side of LA" she admitted, "Santa Barbara, actually. See, I was researching for a case and I ran across a credit card registered to Lynn Lester..."

"Veronica!" Keith half-yelled, half-sighed, "Please, sweetheart, you have to stop doing this!" he said, loud enough that she moved the phone away from her ear a little and winced, getting both Lynn and Logan's attention as they came over to listen in, "I do understand that you want to make things better for Logan, but Lynn is..."

"Right here" said a voice in his ear, the lady herself having slipped Veronica's cell out of her hand in one swift movement and picking up the conversation with her father for her, "Hello, Keith. It's been a long time"

Shocked was an understatement as Veronica and Logan both leant in close to hear poor Keith stammer out a reply to Lynn. Of course it was understandable. After so long, everyone else had pretty much given up hope that she might be alive somewhere somehow. All evidence pointed to the fact she ought to be dead, the woman who took a swan dive off the Coronado Bridge months ago now. Logan had never let the flame of hope die though, and because of that Veronica had always kept an eye and an ear open for any possible evidence that Lynn Echolls (or Lynn Lester) might be out there somewhere in the world. Seemed now they were being proven right for never letting the search truly end.

"I think my Mom might've just given your Dad a mini heart attack" said Logan, only half joking as he and Veronica left the 'grown ups' to their chat on the phone.

"He'll survive" she said easily, as she reached to put her arms around Logan's neck, his own hands going to her waist, "He's been through bigger shocks, we both have" she said, with a hint of sadness as she remembered some of the worst ones, "At least this is happy news" she smiled once more as she forced herself to focus on the good that had come out of this trip, and none of the bad that had gone before.

"Thank you so much, Veronica" said Logan, as he gazed down at her with such love in his eyes for her, it was almost too much to bear, "And I don't just mean for tracking down my Mom, but for convincing her to come home. I always hoped this day would come, but... honestly, a part of me almost gave up on it"

"I understand" she nodded, not wanting him to feel bad, "It's not easy, living in hope and fear at the same time" she sighed, "but it all worked out for you, and I couldn't be happier"

"I wish things could've worked out with your Mom last year" he said, almost feeling bad that he had his mother back and she might never have hers, and for such stupid reasons.

"You cannot feel badly about that, Logan" she told him definitely, "Anymore than I should beat myself up because my Dad is there for me and yours is... the way he is" she settled on eventually, almost wishing she hadn't brought Aaron up at all as pain crossed her boyfriends face, albeit momentarily, as Lynn ended her phone call and brought Veronica's cell to her.

"There you go, honey" she said, handing it over, "I told your father we were heading back to Neptune today" she explained, "Y'know, it'll be wonderful to see Keith again, he's such a sweet man" she smiled a little too much as she walked away to continue packing.

Logan and Veronica watched her go a moment then looked at each other with twin expressions of worry, proving they had both just had the same thought. His Mom and her Dad? No, that would never happen... would it?

* * *

'What a long strange trip it's been...'

Words spoken over twenty years ago rang in the mind of more than one person, as Jackie arrived home at her house in Neptune with the Forman-Pinciotti family in tow. It wasn't that she hadn't been pleased to stumble across her old friends at the airport, in fact, she'd been pretty thrilled about it.

Almost as if someone had heard her prayers and answered them, one minute Jackie had been wishing she had a friend to lean on right now, a friend like Donna, and then in the strangest coincidence of her life, Jackie got off the aircraft that was bringing her home and ploughed into the giant red-head right there outside the arrivals lounge!

Much hugging ensued, introductions to kids that were so obviously borne of Eric and Donna, and tears of joy at seeing each other after so very long apart. Of course, everyone had questions. Why were the couple here in California? Why had the midget not stayed in touch? How had Eric ever kept Donna happy all these years? Why was a PI ringing the Foreman house about Hyde and a daughter he knew nothing about?

The airport was no place for such a conversation, they all knew that, and Jackie had immediately offered the visiting family to come stay at her place. It wasn't one of the bigger mansion-type houses in Neptune, but they had bedrooms aplenty for Eric and Donna, and their three grown up kids.

"So, your daughter is my age?" asked PJ as they all piled out of the car.

"A little older" Jackie forced a smile, feeling ever more awkward as she made it abundantly clear that she really had run out of Point Place already carrying Steven's child, and without a word to anyone, not even her best friend, "There she is" she said as Brittany came bolting from the front door, straight to... Eric?

"Oh my God!" she gasped as she looked him over, not entirely thrilled by the sight of him somehow and yet clearly trying to be, "I can't believe you're here... Dad" she said a little awkwardly, at which Eric laughed nervously.

"What? No!" he said, chuckling in the oddest way, "No, no, no. Not Dad, definitely not your Dad" he told her, making a cutting motion with his hand, desperate to make this point as definite as possible.

"Sweetheart, that is not Steven Hyde" said Jackie with a look that said her daughter ought to have known much better than that, "As if" she rolled her eyes, earning her a somewhat evil glare from Donna - exactly what was wrong with her husband?

"Then I don't understand" said Brittany, with a shake of her head, as she looked around the group of strangers, noticing the younger man in the middle of all the females was looking her way with some interest.

"Britt, this is Eric and Donna" Jackie introduced, "Old friends of mine from Wisconsin, and these are their kids" she gestured randomly, not offering actual names for PJ, Luke, or Jaime, "Guys, this is Brittany Kennington, my daughter"

Though Brittany tried to be nice and smile at the new people, shaking Donna's hand and offering an awkward wave to everyone else, nothing could hide the disappointment in her eyes. She looked to Jackie and sadly shook her head.

"My Dad's not coming, is he?" she asked, sure she must be right, else why wouldn't he be here now with her Mom?

"I honestly don't know, honey" admitted Jackie, reaching out a hand to her daughters arm but not even quite making contact before the younger woman turned and bolted.

It broke Jackie's heart to see her little girl so upset, no matter the fact she was not so little anymore. Britt would always be her baby who she wanted to protect and give the best possible life too. Unfortunately, it seemed however hard she tried lately, she was just causing one screw up after another.

"Jackie?" said Donna, appearing at her friends side.

"Oh, Donna" she cried, tears streaking down her face, "I've screwed this up so bad!"

Eric looked from Jackie to his wife to the kids and back around, making a quick decision.

"Okay" he said suddenly, "How about I give the luggage to this nice driver man to take inside, then me and the kids will walk into town, see if we can't find a diner or something, whilst you ladies get to talking?" he suggested.

Donna threw a grateful smile his way, as her arm crept around her old friends shoulders and she encouraged her into the house where they would be more comfortable, and out of view of the neighbours, at least.

A few minutes later they were sat on a couch in the nearest living room, Donna digging in her purse for tissue to offer to Jackie, as over-head in her bedroom, twenty-five year old Brittany employed the old teenage girl trick of turning up the stereo too loud in an attempt to drown out her own pain. Yeah, they'd all been there and done that, and though she hated knowing she was stuck between two very upset women right now, Donna couldn't help but smile as she realised Brittany was indeed Steven Hyde's daughter. If nothing else, the Led Zeppelin gave her away.

"Jackie" the red-head sighed at length as she encouraged her friend to dry her tears, "What the hell happened? I mean, I get it, you got pregnant and you panicked, but here we are like twenty five years later and you never even called to tell me you were okay"

"I know" Jackie sniffed, "And believe me, Donna, there were soooo many times when I wished I could" she admitted, "but I just... I didn't know where to start. From the day I found out I was pregnant, I just couldn't make sense of anything" she cried.

Donna nodded her understanding. It wasn't as if it was easy to think rationally with pregnant lady hormones running riot in your system anyway, this she had experienced three times over. Poor Jackie, knowing she was having Hyde's kid, unmarried and all; back in the seventies that just wasn't done. It must've made her head spin just considering the possibilities of what might happen.

"I get it, I do" Donna assured her friend, "I just wish you could've talked to me about it, is all" she sighed, "I guess I see why you didn't though" she admitted, thinking back to a time when all her energy was going into her relationship with Eric, their forthcoming wedding and subsequent future.

"I'm so glad you're here now, Donna" Jackie admitted, a bit of a surprise to the red-head who was still imagining her friend how she used to be, so strong and sure of herself much of the time, not needing anybody's help to get by, "I made such a mess of everything" she admitted.

Donna could only imagine what had happened here. Brittany seemed to be expecting Jackie to return home with Hyde in tow, and yet she had showed up with the entire Foreman clan instead. Little had been said during the car ride from the airport, mostly because of the kids being present, and no-one really being sure what to say for best. Generic introductions and the usual niceties, asking how everybody was and such, was all they'd managed up to now.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, Jackie" Donna suggested, as her friend blew her nose loudly into a wad of tissue, "What happened after you left Point Place?"

She knew she was asking for a hell of a long story, but she had the time, and she so wanted to help Jackie if she could. It had been too long, and now they had finally found each other again, she owed her this. Donna knew she'd been a lousy friend towards the end when Jackie really needed her; she could make it up to her now... hopefully.

* * *

It was a long drive back to Neptune, but when they arrived Veronica couldn't go straight home. Her Dad had called again not long ago, ensuring she came to the office instead. She wasn't to worry, but apparently it was very important. That had confused all three occupants of the car and had them wondering all kinds of things on their journey back into Neptune.

All Veronica could think was that Brittany had come over and was upset because her Dad hadn't got in touch or something. There was no other rational explanation she could come up with, but this was Neptune, and Veronica had learnt a long time ago the irrational and unexpected were much more likely in her home town.

"If you want to take your Mom home, it's fine" Veronica offered to Logan as they pulled up outside the Mars Investigation offices at last.

"We're coming with you" her boyfriend insisted, climbing out of the car at the very same moment she did, and his mother quickly followed suit,

Lynn was mindful of keeping her head down though, practically running across the street and into the office building. She was glad to be home in a lot of ways, but right now she could use not being spotted by fans or friends in the middle of the street!

"Dad?" Veronica called as she let herself into the office, Logan and Lynn right behind her, "Is everything okay?" she asked with just a little worry in her tone as she dumped her bag on the couch and rushed to him.

"All the better for you being home, sweetheart" Keith smiled, hugging her tight, his grin only growing wider as he took in the sight of the red-head stood by her son in the doorway, "Welcome back, Lynn" he said, extending a hand to her, which she gratefully took and shook like a lady.

"Thank you, Keith" she replied, "Honestly, it's good to be back" she told him, her eyes going to Logan, the precious son she had missed so much.

"Dad, when you called, I was worried" Veronica said then, glad of the happy reunion here but also needing to know what was going on as was often the case, "Is it Brittany? Is she here?"

"Not exactly..." her father explained as he led her to the door of his office and ushered her inside.

"Mr Barnett?" she recognised the barely-tamed afro before the guy ever got up from his seat and turned to face her.

"Hey, Veronica" he greeted her, perhaps a little harshly, "I wanna see my daughter. Now."

_To Be Continued..._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. Wrapping this up soon, just one more chapter after this one!**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 18

Keith Mars thought he'd been through quite enough twists and turns, as well as shocks, these past few days. He'd been away from home for too many days chasing a bail jumper that ended up being barely worth the pay-check, worrying about his daughter that he'd been forced to leave alone. Suddenly he was home, she was headed home, and though the shock of finding out Lynn Echolls was alive and had been discovered by Veronica and Logan was a lot to take in, it was at least good news. Things had taken another turn though, before his daughter, her boyfriend, and said boyfriend's mother could even make it back to Neptune. Right outside his office, Keith had found a man he did not know, practically demanding to see his daughter, a woman named Brittany who Keith was also pretty sure he'd never heard of.

It had taken some complicated explanations, not least because as it turned out Stevie J Barnett aka Steven Hyde was an old friend of Lynn's who had actually helped her disappear! It would seem he was part of the latest case that Veronica had taken on in her father's absence, the absentee father of a young bride-to-be, desperate to have her Dad attend her wedding day. He was here because he had made the decision that he needed to see said daughter, Brittany Kennington, right now.

With Veronica and Logan physically exhausted from driving so much and emotionally drained from all that happened with both Lynn and the case, Keith had insisted that his baby girl hand over the Kenningtons address and he would drive Mr Barnett / Hyde over to the house.

This was how the two fathers came to be driving across Neptune together, both a little lost for something to say in such an odd situation. Honestly, Keith couldn't stand the silence, but putting on the radio for such a journey seemed crass and thoughtless. This was a genuinely tense day for the guy sat beside him, the guy with two aliases, a record company, and a pair of tinted glasses that seemed never to be removed.

"So, Mr... I'm sorry, do I call you Barnett or Hyde?" Keith checked awkwardly.

"I don't know, man" the stranger sighed heavily, "I guess Hyde is really me, but not with the Mr in front. Reminds me of my Dad... the first one" he said with a shake of his head and a wry smile, "Yeah, my family tree is way more messed up than you'd think"

"I don't think anybody's is entirely plain sailing" the PI told him with a look, "but at least you're going to get to know your daughter now. That's a plus, right?"

"Yeah" Hyde nodded once, looking thoughtful a long moment that was only broken as the car pulled up at a red light, "Is it crazy that I'm... I dunno, man, I feel like... what if she meets me and she hates me, y'know?" he said, looking uncomfortable.

Not being able to see his eyes meant Keith couldn't be sure what he was feeling, but if he had to guess, the former-Sheriff would say that the word Hyde had been dancing around was 'nervous'. Keith could relate, of course he could. There was a time when he couldn't be sure he was Veronica's father, and that made him very nervous. Add to that a hundred times when he'd feared letting her down somehow, a hundred different ways, it was just a part of being a Dad, he thought, and so he told Hyde just that.

"You know, Hyde, I'd think a lot less of you as a man if you weren't nervous about this" he told him with a smile as he turned the next corner and headed towards the large town house that the Kenningtons called home, "It shows you care about your daughter"

"Yeah, a daughter I never met" he snorted, "Some Dad I am, she's over twenty already"

"From what you and Veronica told me, you didn't know she existed" Keith pointed out, "She can't blame you for staying away if that's the case"

"Whatever" said Hyde on instict, as Keith pulled the car in through the gates of the imposing house and told his passenger they had arrived at their destination.

Here was the moment, and Steven Hyde couldn't ever remember being this nervous at the thought of facing not only his daughter, but potentially also his ex, Jackie Burkhart. No, he had never been quite this scared, not even when he was a kid facing the wrath of Red Forman for getting high in the basement.

"Good luck, Hyde" said Keith as his fellow father got out of the car and looked up at the house where both Brittany and Jackie lived.

"Think I'm gonna need it" he muttered to hismelf as he shoved his hands into his pockets and trudged across the gravel to the front door.

* * *

"Good afternoon, sir" said the butler-type as he opened the door, nose wrinkling a little at the sight of the man on the other side with wild hair and dark glasses covering his eyes.

"Hey, man" the uninvited guest replied, hands in his pockets as he shifted awkwardly, much more like a teenager than the forty-something he really was, "I, er... I'm here to see Brittany" he explained.

The staff member moved aside and ushered him in, though he allowed hismelf a moment to let his eyes drift heavenward as he closed up the door behind the man, wondering what on Earth his connection might be to the Kennington's daughter.

"Who shall I tell the young lady is calling, please?" he asked, wincing a little as the volume of the music upstairs rose another notch when the song changed.

It was a full minute before the unlikely guest could answer. His ears heard the question but the words spoken by the butler were far from the most prominent sound he was hearing. A song he hadn't heard in a while was filling his ears, echoing through his mind.

"Zeppelin" he smiled to himself, "Over the Hills and Far Away, 1973, first single from..."

"Houses of the Holy" said a voice behind him.

Hyde turned in what felt like slow motion to see a young woman stood about half way up the staircase. She was a little taller than Jackie, but with the same dark hair and womanly figure. There was no doubting she was her mother's daughter but Jackie hadn't been kidding about her having her father's eyes.

"Brittany" Hyde breathed, hardly able to believe that he was meeting his little girl, albeit she was not so little anymore.

"Dad?" she checked, a little wary of being wrong after this mornings screw up, but at the same time so sure that this was the man she'd been waiting for.

He was older than in the photograph she had, obviously, but there was no doubting this was Steven Hyde, her real biological father.

"Apparently" he smiled an awkward smile, not sure how to react until she suddenly ran down the last few steps and threw herself into his arms, holding on tight.

Hyde felt strangely emotional as he hugged her back, sad that he had missed so much of her life, elated to be here now and able to get to know the daughter he never even knew he created til a few days ago.

"I can't believe you're here" Brittany was sobbing into his shoulder, though he guessed correctly they were happy tears that were soaking into his jacket.

"Me either" he agreed, feeling decidedly overwhelmed, as tears filled his own eyes, unseen by the world at large thanks to the tinted glasses he never liked to remove.

It was this kind of occasion that reminded him why that was.

* * *

It was a couple of hours since Hyde had arrived at this house and met his daughter that he hadn't known existed til just a few days ago. It was an emotional and tearful meeting, that led into so very many questions and answers to be given. They had ended up in the second living room, right across the hall from where Jackie and Donna sat having a similar talk, though neither the two women nor father and daughter were aware of the others presence.

Hyde had found it surprisingly easy to talk to his daughter, in spite of the fact he'd never been much for conversation with anybody else. Brittany was eager to know stories of when her parents were young, and though the memories had been painful for Hyde when lying alone in his apartment reliving the old days, here and now for the sake of his little girl it was a pleasure. She laughed at the burns he pulled, sighed at the way her parents had so often fallen out and got back together, and listened with unlimited interest to anything and everything he told her.

"Hey, this old man has told enough stories now" he told her when she seemed eager to ask for more yet, "I wanna hear about you too" he told Brittany who only grinned wider on hearing that.

"There's not much to tell" she shrugged, "My Mom pretty much raised me herself after Dad... I mean, Arthur left" she corrected herself, feeling immediately awkward.

"It's cool, man" Hyde assured her, "I get it. I went through the same thing with my parents. I thought Bud Hyde was my Dad til I was nineteen, it's the only name that ever really felt like mine"

"I think it would've been cool, to be Brittany Hyde" she smiled at the idea, and her father couldn't help but do the same.

"Doesn't matter now" he reminded her, "From what I hear it's gonna be Brittany Jefferson soon, right?"

"Oh, yeah" she gasped as she realised this was probably the first day in almost year when her head hadn't been full of almost nothing but wedding plans, "I should so go get my scrap books" she said with a sudden snap of her fingers, "I can show you pictures of John and my friends, and from when I was a kid growing up"

"That'd be cool" Hyde nodded, as she dived from the couch and pretty much ran to fetch the albums she spoke of.

Hyde got up too, stretching out his muscles after sitting in one position a little too long.

This house was pretty nice, and the decor was surprisingly not over the top. Jackie's tastes must've changed some when she got older, he figured, though it was clear she'd made quite the career for herself. There was a chance she'd made a better living than even him, since most of his had been handed to him on a plate.

Wandering out of the living room back into the foyer, for no other reason than he was being just a little nosey, Hyde was just taking a look at the pictures on the walls when a door opened somewhere behind him. He turned around and his eyes went wide at the sight of the two women he now found himself facing.

"Donna?" he gasped when he realised it was indeed his re-headed friend from Point Place, "Jackie? I thought you were still in LA, man?" he checked, feeling confused.

"Hyde, it's been years!" Donna hugged him tight, just a couple of seconds before belting him in the shoulder, "You have a lot of explaining to do, Mister!" she told him crossly, not at all amused with his losing touch too easily apparently, "but before that, I guess you two should really talk" she said, looking between the ex-couple who were staring dumbly at each other.

"Brittany was just..." Hyde gestured vaguely towards the stairs, though his eyes never left Jackie's face, and she found soemthing interesting on the floor to look at.

"I'll go talk to Brittany about... something" said Donna, finding it hard to make up an excuse to keep the girl out of the way a while so her parents could talk.

Not that it seemed to matter since the red-head was pretty sure neither Hyde not Jackie were really paying attention to the fact she was there or gone a minute later. For a whole minute they just stood there like a pair of block ornaments, neither really sure what to say for the best in such a situation. Jackie could have asked how Steven came to be here but she could easily guess that it was because of Brittany via the PI. Hyde could've asked her why she ran out on him in LA or maybe why she looked like she'd been crying up until a few minutes ago, but the words caught in his throat and somehow he feared the answers to those questions.

"So, this is weird" said Jackie eventually, smiling a little as she pushed her hair off her face, "All the times I thought about you and me and Brittany being together in the same house..."

"I'm sorry, Jackie" he interrupted making her eyes shoot up from the floor to meet his then.

"For what?" she asked in earnest, her hand going to her chest, "I was the one who ran out on you, Steven, and who kept your daughter from you all these years. I'm the one who should be sorry" she reminded him, looking terribly guilty.

Though Hyde knew she was right to apologise for what she'd done wrong, he didn't want or need it. Sure, they could argue over every little thing that had gone wrong in their relationship, everything that should have been said or done between 1980 in Wisconsin and the present day here in California, but it wasn't going to do any good. He'd long since moved past being the angry young man who believed the entire world was out to get him, and could see that Jackie had long since lost a lot of her selfish tendencies. Besides, they didn't just have themselves to think of now, there was Brittany too.

"Jackie" he sighed, taking off the tinted glasses that were almost never removed even these days, "It's been too long" he told her, putting a hand to her shoulder, "The past can't matter, y'know?"

"So what happens now?" she asked him, glad to know she seemed to be forgiven at least, and yet feeling kind of lost if she were honest.

"I don't know, man" he admitted, "I mean, I want to get to know Brittany, she seems cool" he smiled, glancing briefly towards the staircase his daughter had disappeared up a few minutes ago, "And... well, maybe we could spend some time together too. Reconnect or whatever?" he suggested.

Jackie smiled a genuine smile at that which shifted into a wicked kind of smirk before she answered him.

"That's cool" she shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever"

Hyde couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped then as Jackie all but threw herself into his arms and they hugged each other tight. Things had changed a lot for both of them these past twenty five years, and yet they cared as much as ever for each other. Being a couple, it could happen, maybe, but right now they'd settle for being friends at least. That was enough, for now.

_To Be Continued..._


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well, here we are at the end of the road for this particular story. Its been an uphill struggle at times, as crossovers often are, but I'm proud of myself for making it to the end. Major thanx to those that have stuck with me throughout and kept on reviewing too - you all rock! :-)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

Chapter 19

"Please repeat after me" said the priest looking to the beautiful bride stood before him, "I, Brittany Kennington, take thee, John Jefferson to be my lawful wedded husband"

Brittany opened her mouth to speak only to close it a second later, panicking her groom more than a little. Her eyes flitted from him to row upon row of guests sat out here in their secluded corner of the beach, before finally settling on the two most important people right there in front - her Mom and Dad.

"Britt?" said John, putting a hand to her arm, unsure when she smiled whether it was a good thing or not, truth be told.

"It's okay" she assured him a moment later, before clearing her throat and speaking clearly for all to hear, "I, Brittany _Burkhart-Hyde_..." she said proudly, sparing a wink for her folks before her eyes returned to meet her fiancé's own and she completed her vows.

"Oh, that was so sweet!" Kitty Forman squealed from the front row in that way that only she could, at least until her husband shushed her.

"Oh my God" said Jackie softly, tears filling her eyes that she had under control until that moment Brittany spoke the name she would rather use on her special day.

"Breathe, Jacks" Hyde urged her in a whisper, his arm around her shoulders hugging her close, "That's a pretty cool kid we got there" he smiled, feeling strangely emotional himself.

Not that it ought to be strange that a father was feeling this way at his daughters wedding, but Hyde wasn't really one for showing what he felt as a general rule. Besides, he and Britt had only met a couple of months ago. Over the past few weeks they'd spent a lot of time together, getting to know each other. They had quite a bit in common, music mostly but that was cool. Hyde had met John and liked him almost immediately, in spite of the fact he was a lawyer and therefore closer to the Man than he was really comfortable with. He made Brittany happy though, that was the main thing.

Hyde himself found he was so much happier in Neptune than anywhere else. After a few days he'd headed back to LA for various reasons ranging from needing clothes to wear and having business to deal with. His apartment was too quiet and empty and he'd not only missed his daughter but Jackie too. They'd talked a lot since the reunion, agreed that leaping into bed together that first night had been kind of stupid, and buried the hatchet when it came to their past in Wisconsin. They needed to start over, talk things through, get to know each other all over again as the people they had now become. What kind of relationship was going to come out of it hadn't been clear in the beginning, but now, almost two months later, they were probably as much in love all over again as the happy couple getting married today.

Jackie missed her Steven so much whenever he went away from Neptune and back to LA for business or to collect more belongings. He missed her just as much, as well as Brittany, and it hadn't taken long for them to realise that being apart again just couldn't work. They wanted to be together, and they'd learnt the hard way that avoidance tactics and hiding from their feelings only led to heartache. This time they were honest, jumped in with both feet but also with their eyes wide open. So far, so good, it seemed, and no-one was more thrilled about that than Brittany.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" said the priest at last, "You may kiss the bride" he added, and John wasted no time in doing just that.

The large audience of guests applauded, whooped, and cheered at the kiss that went on and on. There was one or two cheers of 'get a room', but they were soon hushed up, mostly by embarrassed wives and girlfriends. It was a perfect moment on a perfect day... almost.

"Man, I love weddings" said Michael Kelso from his place next to Veronica and Logan, "And I sure know about them. I've had like three" he explained, and the little blonde and her boyfriend weren't really sure why they were supposed to be impressed by that.

"You can ignore him" advised Donna from her seat behind them, alongside Eric, PJ, Luke, and Jaime, "He was dropped on his head as a baby" she whispered, though Kelso still heard and did not seem amused.

"Hey, just because it's true doesn't mean you have to tell everybody, Donna!" he said crossly, "God!" he exclaimed as he pushed through the sea of people that were all on the move now the bride and groom were wed.

Veronica wasn't sure what she was supposed to say as she looked between the retreating form of the strange man and her boyfriend sat beside her still. This had to be the strangest wedding she had ever been to in her life and yet she wouldn't have missed it for the world.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Logan, as he caught her eyes straying through the crowd, a wide smile at her lips.

"How happy everybody is here" she explained, pointing towards the pair that had to be the happiest couple on the entire beach, "I know it should be their daughter and her husband getting all the attention but those two just seem so right together"

He followed Veronica's finger to Jackie and Hyde, gazing at each other with such adoration and leaning in closer to share a kiss. Usually older people making out was just gross to any teenager, but Logan had to admit he could see where his girlfriend was coming from. It was weird to think that Jackie and Hyde were teenagers once too, and that from that age right up to now they hadn't seen each other. Still, just a soon as they were reunited, the spark of whatever had been between them so many years ago came back and lit a flame that burned bright as ever.

"That's quite the epic love story those two have" said Keith as he observed the same couple the younger pair had been staring at, "It's nice to think things can work out for them after so long" he said with a smile that was tinged with sadness.

Veronica knew why of course, her heart breaking just a little for her Dad's sake. He didn't have anybody in his life, not romantically. Sure, there had been Alicia for a while, but it just hadn't worked out, and no other woman seemed to catch his eye at all. Veronica knew her mother was never coming back to stay, she had given up on that dream a long time ago, and as much as it hurt for herself, she felt pain for her Dad too. Though she was determined he would never be left entirely alone because she would always be there for him no matter what, it might've been nice if he had a partner to spend the rest of his life with.

"Keith!" called Lynn as she headed back towards them rather more quickly than she'd wandered off just moments before in search of drinks, "Thank God I found you" she sighed, "I really need you to dance with me" she said, apparently somewhat desperate for him to agree, gesturing towards the space where the band had set up and begun playing already.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Logan checked, looking around to see what might have his mother so worried.

"I'm fine, sweetheart" she promised him, "I just need Keith to play a little role for me" she explained, eyes shifting from her son to her friend, "That guy over there seems to have developed an attraction to me and I could use a stand-in boyfriend until he finds new prey" she said, pointing over her shoulder at one Michael Kelso.

"You should really help her out, Dad" Veronica laughed lightly, as she spotted Kelso holding up a glass in a toast to Lynn's beauty or similar she assumed, "I think he's out to make her wife number four" she said with a look.

"Say no more" said Keith, going into over-the-top chivalrous mode, as he faked a bow and took a hold of Ms Lester's hand to lead her out onto the dance floor.

"It's so great to see her laugh like that" said Logan as he watched his Mom chuckle at being spun around the floor by Veronica's father.

"It really is" the blonde agreed, noticing her own Dad's smile appeared wide and genuine as ever it had.

It was an odd thought for the young couple that their parents might perhaps like each other in any way other than as friends, and yet not so very awful they realised. It could only result in them all being closer, and besides it would mean that neither had to worry about moving out one day, if his Mom and her Dad had each other to keep them company.

Couples moved from their seats and filled the dancefloor, some Veronica and Logan recognised and some they didn't. The bride and groom were in the centre of everything, surrounded by her parents and a whole rake of friends and family. It suddenly occurred to the young couple they were being left out of the fun, though they had not a second to suggest dancing to each other before they were forcibly dragged from their seats by a woman they had been introduced to by Hyde as 'Mrs F' just an hour before.

"Oh, c'mon you two!" she told them, pulling them from their seats, "Everybody should be dancing!" she enthused, strutting moves that Veronica was sure were old enough to be in a museum.

"Kitty, for God sakes!" her husband complained, pulling her away, "You're gonna break a hip!" he told her, much to Logan and Veronica's amusement.

"Wow, I hope I'm so energetic at her age" the blonde chuckled a moment before she suddenly found herself spun into her boyfriends arms.

"So long as you're still with me, I'll be happy" he told her, perhaps the corniest line ever but right now it didn't matter.

"Well, I certainly don't intend on going anywhere any time soon" she assured him with a smile that he leaned down to kiss her.

"Oh, you two are so cute!" said Brittany, practically clapping her hands with childish joy at the sight of two of her special guests in a clinch.

"Britt, take a breath, babe" her new husband urged her with a smile and an arm around her shoulders.

"Congratulations, you two" said Veronica with a grin of her own that could not be pushed away even if she wanted to, which she didn't at all, "Neptune certainly has its dramas but I'm really glad today went off without a hitch... or rather, _with_ a hitch" she corrected when she realised what she'd actually said.

"Thanks to you, Veronica, it's been the perfect day" the bride told her emotionally, reaching to pull her into a tight hug, "You don't know what all this means to me"

"Trust me, Brittany" the younger blonde told her, hugging her back just as tight, "I really do"

As the happy couple were soon whisked away by other family and friends who wanted to wish them well, Veronica found herself stood staring after them with tears in her eyes that she was barely aware of until Logan pointed them out.

"Tears, Miss Mars?" he gently teased her, wiping one stray droplet from her cheek with his thumb, "Who woulda thought?"

"Yeah, well" she sighed, gazing up at him as his arms went around her waist, "People do say I'm just a marshmallow on the inside" she smiled as they resumed their dancing.

Veronica was sure she'd be happy enough to stay like this forever. It wasn't often that everything worked out for the best in Neptune and most especially in her life. Right now, things weren't perfect and she doubted they ever would be, but they were good. She had her Dad and Logan to be there for her no matter what, her boyfriend had his Mom back after too long apart, and they had successfully reunited a couple that had split twenty five years ago as well as bringing a father to the daughter he never knew existed. Life was pretty good from where Veronica Mars was standing, though unfortunetely her happiness lasted only a few moments.

"Ladies!" said the bride, her voice loud enough to break the mood as the band stopped playing abruptly, "It's time to toss the bouquet" Brittany declared and Veronica looked positively horrified as Logan moved away to leave her amongst many an old maid determined to be the one to catch the flowers in this crazy tradition.

"Go get 'em, Bobcat" he whispered in her ear, slapping her on the behind as he walked away with a wink.

Veronica shot him a look that meant he was going to die bloody when she got a hold of him. Nevertheless, she forced a smile as she took her place amongst the ladies all vying for the bouquet. The countdown was done, the flowers came flying... straight over the heads of every woman gathered there and into the arms of a startled man at the buffet table.

Laughter rang out long and loud from almost every person there, but none so much as Veronica as her Dad turned to face her with shock in his eyes and crab dip on his chin. As realisation dawned, a smile came to his lips and he turned to his daughter, arms held wide.

"Who's your Daddy?" he teased her as he so often had before, causing her to roll her eyes as she gave in and hugged him.

The End


End file.
